Thieving Glory
by Persiana13
Summary: This is my Wood Elf Thief Fic and her rise to lead the Thieves Guild in the world of Oblivion.  Warning, contains spoilers!  This is a Fan-novelization of my game-play experience.
1. Chapter 1

**Ahalivia Thief Fic **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Bethesda Studios. I own Ahalivia. _

Chapter 1: Escape 

My name is Ahalivia. I am a blonde Wood Elf, and want to be a thief. Why do I want to be a thief, you may ask? I hate the rich; they steal everything from the poor to line their fat pockets. I will show them. I will show them all.

I broke into the home of this rich man out in a small town and tried sneaking in quietly. Of course, I did not get far as there was a guard standing near me, eyeing me. I tried to snatch something, but he grabbed me by the base of my neck and hefted me off of my feet. He then walked out and reported me to the guards. I struggled to break free, but the guard knocked me out.

I awoke in the city prison, groaning as I got up. I sniffed the air and it was the smell of death and decay. I am so used to the sounds of nature and the woods that the smell of a dungeon is foreign to me, and rancid.

I stumble to my feet and noticed the rags I have on. I feel so horrible and stupid that I got caught. I had to be a thief, though. It was what I was fated to do.

I heard a Dunmar's voice in the cell across from me and, still bleary eyed from the guard knocking me out, I approached until I was at the cell door. He taunted me, obviously knowing I was a Bosmer and was driving in the fact that I used to live in the forest. That was true, I did. I liked it a lot. His taunts were hurting me, but I had to put up a good front. Deep down, though, I was terrified. I was going to die in a musty old dungeon. I looked away from him, knowing full well he was right.

My sharp ears then detected something. I looked up and heard the sounds of clanging armor and some voices. Now doubt, it was some of the guards from the prison. I looked again and I saw a regal figure standing with them. He obviously had money, but he was also old. One of the guards said they had to get to the Emperor to safety. That guard then looked at me and said that the cell was supposed to be off limits. She then threatened to kill me if got in the way. I walked to other end of the cell, never taking my eyes off of them. I had no idea what was going on, but these guards were not prison guard. They looked…stronger.

The Emperor looked at me, as if he was seeing into my very soul. I seemed to freeze, but not in terror. Awe was the best I could describe it. He went on about assassins murdering his sons, and that he was next. Before he could explain any further, the female guard with them pressed a brick on the wall and a secret passage opened up in the cell. They all went down it.

I blinked and waited until they disappeared and I slowly crept down the stairs. There was an overpowering stench, like the stench of death, as I came down the stairs quietly. I tried to stay close, but I was afraid they might kill me, so I decided to stay in the shadows and watch.

I peered around a corner and I was stunned into silence. There were these men in armor that I have never seen before, coming in out of thin air as they attacked the guards. They managed to kill one of them before the assassins were all vanquished. These must be the assassins the Emperor was talking about, but I have never seen such assassins. Were these the Dark Brotherhood? I had heard stories.

A few minutes go by, and they continue on. The door is locked behind them and I leave from my corner and pick up a blade. I also pick up that other blade the fallen guard had. I figured it may be worth some money. I looked around the bodies and looted them of potions and possibly other weapons.

Just then, I heard a clawing at the wall. I turned, making a defensive pose. Two rats tunneled through and were coming at me. I used my Beast Tongue power and communicated one rat to kill the other. The two rats fought each other, until both were dead. I looked at the space that the rats had made. It was a tight fit, but I did manage to squeeze through to the other side.

It was dark and dusty, like time forgot about this place. I tried navigating the darkness as best I could, but I had neither the Night Eyes of a Khajiit, nor any sort of way to see. I did not want to light a torch because it might give me away to anything else that was down here. I saw a chest in the darkness and opened it. Inside was a rusty axe and gold. I took the gold and continued onward.

As I navigated the darkness, I found a skeleton lying on the ground, and he had arrows. There was a bow next to him and, though rusted, it was still usable. I fired at a rat to test it and I was satisfied. I looked around the room and found a dead Goblin shaman with a key to the next room. No doubt, killed by the rats.

As I ventured through the musty tomb of this place, I encountered mostly rats. There was some treasure here, and I found a lot of lock picks. These would come in handy, for sure. I continued onward, finally getting used to the smell of decay. That was the case, until I saw rats coming at me, and I braced for an attack, but they ran right by me. I heard a shuffling and found a zombie was chasing after them. I used my minor flare attack to get rid of the zombie, and it went down hard. The smell of dead and charred flesh turned my stomach. I stopped and tried to catch my breath. I was desperately trying to slow my heart beat down and gain some sort of composure. When I was composed, I continued onward, until I saw some caverns. In these caverns, there were goblins, and I managed to kill one with two arrow shots. Surprisingly easy if you sneak up on them.

As I slipped past the first goblin, I saw a trap and chuckled to myself. I dispatched the next goblin near the trap and tripped the wire, waiting for it to spring. After it sprung, I continued onward. There was another trap and two goblins ready to come at me. I tripped the trap and watched as the logs crushed the goblins. Although crude, the trap was surely effective.

After defeating other goblins, including what appeared to be their leader, and delighting myself in the treasures she guarded, I managed to catch up to the Emperor and his guards. One of them accused me of being an assassin, but, before I could say anything, the Emperor said I was not one of them, and that I would be able to help them.

We continued onward, encountering more of those assassins. I stayed out of the way; I was an archer and, despite my skill with a blade, I was as good as the body guards. We reached the Sanctum and the guards and I split off; I was with the emperor and the others went in another direction, to find a way out. The Emperor gave me an amulet and told me to find another heir. A man named Jauffre would know where he is. I admit, it was a nice amulet, but there would be no way I could sell it. It was way too valuable.

No sooner did I receive the amulet, one of the assassins came through a secret entrance and stab the Emperor. I did my best to dodge the attack, and the other guards came and rescued me. I explained everything to them and one of the guards gave me a key to the sewers. He also thanked me for recovering the katana.

I skulked through the shadows, finding some chests that contained goodies and delved into the sewers. I covered my nose from the horrible stench and ventured onward, attempting to find the way out through this putrid maze. Goblins and rats could hardly stand in my way as I dispatched them without them knowing I was there.

It must have felt like hours as I saw a light at the end of the tunnel. Hesitantly, I opened the gate…

Next Chapter:

The Imperial City…

AN: I have taken some creative liberties involved in writing this story and some actions will not be available in in-game play. You have been warned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahalivia Thief Fic **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Bethesda Studios. I own Ahalivia. _

Chapter 2: City Exploration 

Fresh air. I thought such a thing would be foreign to me. Being locked away for so long, I thought I never taste the sweet air of Cyrodiil again. I wanted to jump up and cheer, but I was afraid the guards might see me or hear me. I pause for a moment, still silent and walk along the shore, trying to get my bearings. This is not a dream; this is real. This is truly real. I am free from the prison. I escaped.

I smiled to myself, enjoying the chirping of the birds and the wind through my hair. For a moment, I felt like the whole world was singing in celebration. Perhaps the gods truly wanted me to be free to be a thief.

The thought of being a thief quickly caused me to snap back to reality. I was near the Imperial City and decided to walk into town. As I did, I shuffled and looked at my armor and my appearance. Maybe I should buy some new clothes with the gems I was able to recover.

As I walked into the city, it was huge! The buildings were as tall as giants, and, I think I ended up in the market district of the city. Great, this was where all the shops were, and maybe all the expensive things were. I had to make good use of the knowledge of the city, if I were to be a great thief.

I noticed a wanted poster of a man known as the Gray Fox. He was supposedly the leader of the Thieves Guild, although no one would admit that it actually exists. Some merchants think he is a menace, but the poor were proud to have him. I smirked; I had to find this guy. He could teach me how to be a true thief.

I continued onward, rummaging through crates and barrels for anything of value. I then sold the loot that I had to the weapons and armor stores, and found out about a rare plant I discovered while outside the city walls. Nirnroot. The local alchemist said to go to Skingrad and check with an alchemist there.

The jewels and old weapons I found paid a pretty sack of gold, and I continued to look around the city, exploring its magnificent streets and buildings. As I walked through the Green Way, I felt a calm repose. It was as if I could feel the gods of the elves calling out to me.

I continued onward, to the Talos district. I heard that the poor like to hang around the Waterfront, where the Thieves Guild was supposed to be hiding. It did look like a decrepit part of town, but the harbor was busy. Two tall ships were docked in the harbor; one of them was busy with people packing up cargo on board.

Despite the opportunities in the city, I still feel out of place in it. I am a Wood Elf, who loves the forest and nature. In a way, I had to grow more accustomed to the city, and train more as a thief before I can clearly make my mark like the Gray Fox. For now, I would just collect information and observe. I had a feeling the beggars knew the Gray Fox well, but I could not just join up immediately. I had to explore Cyrodiil and find out what it had to offer.

I swam across the harbor and onto dry land. It sure feels good to swim, but, for now, I had to leave. Despite the city being so big, I felt intimidated. If I were surrounded by the forest, it would be much easier for me to move around.

I found a little hamlet called Weye on the outskirts of the city. I stayed at the Wawnet Inn for a respite and thought that it would be best to explore under the cover of darkness…

Next Chapter:

Two Fort Adventures…


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahalivia Thief Fic **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Bethesda Studios. I own Ahalivia. _

Chapter 3: Fort Night 

I left the Wawnet Inn at about night time and moved through the cover of darkness. The night is excellent for a thief to strike. The innkeeper told me of some rare wine she was collecting and offered me a handsome bounty if I found six bottles. I figured if I were to go looking for the wine, I could also loot the abandoned fortress ruins for anything of value and sharpen my skills as a thief.

It was not that far off when I saw a fort in the distance. Fort Nikel. I figured, why not check it out? Even if it does not contain the wine, I could at least pilfer what sort of valuable treasures it had to offer.

I unsheathed my bow and skulked through the tall grass, the massive stone structure lying in ruins. The stone was eroded, but somehow was still sturdy enough to stand. I noticed some deer scamper around in the darkness, and there were some torches lying about. Someone must be using the fortress as a camp site. I opened the wooden door slowly, and went inside.

It was dark, but I did not want to light a torch because it could give me away for an ambush. For now, I had to make do in the dark. I stayed as quiet as I could, especially in shoes that I felt a bit uncomfortable in. I did not go far when I saw some torches and a figure outlying in the middle of them. It appeared to be someone with their back turned to me. I took an arrow from my bow and notched it carefully. I pulled the arrow back on the string, the fresh crisp sound of the string pulling back to its end. I then let the arrow fly.

The arrow hit him and he was mortally wounded. I could hear a weapon unsheathe and I pulled back my bow and arrow quickly for another shot. The next shot fell him fast. I waited for a few moments, until I was sure I was alone. I skulked into the light quickly and searched his body. He had some gold and some lockpicks on him, but not much else. I opened the gate he was guarding and quietly looked out.

Suddenly, I heard an argument escalate and soon, two rival groups were fighting each other. I stayed where I was until the battle was over. Maybe one of the groups found a treasure and the other group wanted it. I waited and tried to hear who or what was there. I knew there were at least one magic user, an archer, and a warrior on each group. I waited until the battle stopped and pulled back an arrow on my bow. I fired, hitting the archer, though it was hard to tell. I skulked back, knowing that the others would come for me. Hopefully, they would be weakened after the fight.

I opened a creaky gate, which alerted them to my position and were coming up from the bottom of the stairs. I fired my bow and the mage died quickly. The warrior was next, so I skillfully dodged out of the way and fired several times, killing him. As I searched through the ruins and remains, there were some gems and potions, and some arrows and gold, but there were of little value to me except for the idea that I would no longer have to buy any of these for a while.

Scrolls were helpful, but I had found neither the wine, nor anything else that I could use, so I left. It was still nightfall and I decided to head up the road to Chorrol. Maybe there was another fort ruins or something I could check out.

The darkness lent its own mystique to me as I walked up the road to Chorrol. There was a bandit I dispatched rather easily. I jumped over her and fired my bow twice, killing her. As I walked, I felt the fresh night air and looked at the surrounding forest. I felt at home here, in the woods. Despite it being a well traveled road, not many took the time to truly appreciate the nature of it all. Day or night, nature is beautiful when it wants to be. I smile, remembering when I was younger, running through the fields and climbing trees. It was so much fun then.

My mind then focuses back onto another fort ruins. Fort Ash. I figured this was worth looking into. As I walked into it, a Khajiit Highwayman came at me and told me to hand over some gold. I politely decline and acrobatically flip away. He is surprisingly fast with that hammer, and I run up the stairs of the fortress. I fire my bow every flight up, but he is still coming. He is relentless, and I roll out of the way. I let more arrows fly, but he is still taking them in stride. We kept going, until I managed to get to the top and slipped out of the way. He fell off the side and died. I breathed hard for a moment; I am not a bandit or highwayman. I am a thief; a cat burglar, a pick pocket. I can do all of those things. But, not rob and kill someone like this.

I looked around the ruins and found some dead goblins on one of the levels. One of them was guarding some flawed gems that were sitting on a step. I smirk and scoop them up, and found some silver items in the treasure chest.

When I jumped down to each level of the outside of Fort Ash, I noticed a door to the entrance, and a string with some skulls on it. The last time I saw that, the place was inhabited by goblins. I pulled my bow out and entered the fort.

I stayed close to the wall, hoping to avoid any traps along the way. If I know anything about the goblins that I had encountered during my escape, I know that they can be clever, if a bit crude, in their trap making. I did my best to navigate the darkness and stayed in the shadows as I took out the goblins that I had encountered. The bad smell from their rotting flesh, combined with the way this place was so musty, it was difficult for me to concentrate, but, if I managed to kill one goblin with one arrow, it was for the better.

Along the way through the fortress, they did build fires and light torches. And the traps were hideous too. One was a trip wire that would let a few spiked ball-and-chains drop in on me, which I flipped and weaved between. Another was a floor trap that shot out these darts. It may have been part of the original fortress construction, and the goblins never bothered to shut it off.

Overall, the place was dark, but there were some gems and potions I did manage to find. No Shadowbanish Wine, however. I exited the fortress, seeing as it was already daylight. I continued on the road to Chorrol, passing by a farm on the way in. I got into town and Chorrol, to be honest, was not as grand as the Imperial City. It was a nice town, a quiet town that seemed to be fairly isolated from the others. In a way, I found it to be peaceful and a bit more tranquil, considering it was so deep into the forest.

I checked into the Grey Mare Inn and rested from my ordeals. I always did like exploring a new town, especially at night, when I can practice my sneaking skills…

Next Chapter:

Chorrol, and an opportunity.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ahalivia Thief Fic **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Bethesda Studios. I own Ahalivia. _

Chapter 4: Exploring 

A dense fog had rolled into Chorrol, which gave me ample opportunity to explore the town undetected. I had to admit, there did not seem to be anything of value, except probably in the castle. However, I was not ready. I had ambitions, but I also knew of my limits. I wanted to be better, so I had to train first.

I skulked quietly through the nightly fog, jumping over fences and stone walls silently. I saw some people were still out in the dead of night, so I casually walked around, pretending to be simply passing through. I looked around and saw that some people were just returning to their houses. As much fun as it would be to break in, now was not the time. So, I decided to head out of Chorrol and explore the surrounding area.

I came across an entrance to a mine. As I slowly opened the door, I got my bow ready for trouble. I see a bandit near a camp fire and quickly dispatch him with two arrows. He is dead and I sneak up to the fire. I could feel it warming me up from the cold night, but I had to stay focused. I checked the treasure chest he was guarding and continue onward through the surprisingly well-lit mine.

I tried to stay in the darkness as best I could, and outline where the bandits were. One of them even had a dog. Luckily, the owner was asleep and I shot him twice so he would stay down. As for the dog, I shot it with my bow, but it did let out a yelp. I froze and ducked into the shadows, waiting until there was movement. For a few minutes, I could feel the muscles in my body tensing, staying in such a state for too long can be bad, especially for a nimble thief like me.

When I was satisfied that I was safe, I continued on, skulking through the mine. That was when I came across some traps. Both were tripwires and I activated them and stood to the side. One was a spiked ball and chain and, further up, near the bandit ringleader, was a trap that had logs fall on top of someone. I smirked to myself when I heard one of the bandits said that some fool had fallen into their trap. I slinked into the darkness and fired my bow at what I thought was a bowman. He went down hard. I then targeted the ringleader, but he was stronger and came at me with a claymore. I dodged and flipped out of the way, but I could feel the sword graze me and my armor. I kept firing my bow, hoping to drop him fast.

The ring leader went down hard, but I was not so lucky. I healed some of my wounds and looked around for any loot that the bandits may have taken. I found an interesting book called the Dance with Fire. It was only chapter 7, but it was a fascinating book and maybe worth some money to someone. I pocketed it and was about to leave when I noticed a small crack in the wall. I peered in and saw the bandits were attempting to tunnel underneath the wall of the castle to get in. Clever, I thought. Time-consuming, but clever.

I exited the mine and looked at my map. I thought about exploring some more before returning to Chorrol and continued down the road, running at top speed. I saw an Imperial Legion guard on a horse patrolling the area and, as I went by, I saw the body of a bandit he had just slain. I quickly looked around, to make sure he was not watching, and then looted it. She had very little of value on her, except for some lockpicks. Those are always helpful.

I found that, despite it being pre-dawn, the road was still sort of dangerous. Wolves had been pacing about and I managed to keep my distance, firing my bow and, once the wolves were down, I skinned their pelts. They are worth some money to someone in town, however.

My eye caught a bridge on a pass above me on the road. I scurried up the hill, feeling the dew on my legs. As I got to the top, I noticed it was a mountain trail. I smirked and began exploring it. The ground was hard, and it looked to be well used. I walked across the bridge and began stalking the area.

The dawn air was crisp as I felt the warm sun kiss my skin. I also could see my breath. Apparently, this particular trail took me to the Jerall Mountains, near Bruma. I figured there had to be some ruins or some caves that had gone unexplored or something, so I continued onward.

In the dawn's light, I saw a fortress ruin called Sancre Tor. The place was huge, and I eagerly began to go in, but a skeleton began chasing me! I was frightened and ran away. After some time, I came across a ruin called Ninendava. Hopefully, there would be no undead here, so I skulked inside. It was dark and I carefully stalked the place, my bow at the ready. That was when a zombie and spirit came at me. I screamed and ran, not wanting to fight. I dashed out of the ruins, and onto the trail. In a desperate and panicked state, I used my Moonshadow ability and ran like the wind down the mountain trail toward Bruma. I was closer to that town than I was to Chorrol at that point.

I ran until my legs were sore and I was catching my breath. I could see my breath in the cold air, and feel the cold air burn in my lungs. I decided to continue on with all my strength to Bruma. That way, I can get to an Inn and rest. It was morning, and all I wanted to do was go to sleep…

Next Chapter:  
Bruma, the city of cold…


	5. Chapter 5

**Ahalivia Thief Fic **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Bethesda Studios. I own Ahalivia. _

Chapter 5: Cross and Double Cross 

I rested at Olav's Tack and Tap before exploring Bruma. It was a bit chilly in the air, so I curled up as best I could and went to sell some of the goods I had procured. I visited the blacksmith running a store called Hammer and Axe. I hope he had something in a bow, and, when I sold him the pelts and gems I had, I bought another bow, this one made of fine iron. I chuckled to myself and went to sell the book I got. I arrived at this shop called nova-something or other, I do not remember. Anyway, as I left, someone mentioned something about a man in Bruma prison. His name is Jorundr.

Jorundr and a woman named Arnora were a couple living in Bruma. However, Jorundr was imprisoned for killing a guard in a robbery. I had to speak to Arnora about what was going on, so I asked where her house was and a villager pointed it out to me.

I entered Arnora's house and I could hear her casting spells at a target. I gulp slightly and climb down the stairs, careful not to make any sudden movements. As I did, she turned and noticed me. I tried to ask her about Jorundr, but she did not trust me enough to tell me anything. I then tried to coerce her, even telling some jokes about what I have been doing thus far. She seemed to lighten up and she told me that she and Jorundr were thieves. Nothing fancy, just pickings that would go unnoticed in the daily lives of average citizens. Then, she said Jorundr was getting bolder and bolder, wanting more gold. He had the idea of attacking an armed shipment and that was when the guard was killed. She said she was terrified of her boyfriend, who threatened to kill her if she ever talked about the murder.

She then made me an offer; find out where Jorundr hid the gold, and she would split it with me. I figure it was a fair trade and I accepted.

I made my way to the dungeon in Bruma castle. I slowly walked by the still sleeping guards and talked with the jailor that I wanted to see the prisoner. He grumbled and opened the door for me, then escorted me in. I tried to talk to Jorundr, but he was hostile towards me, and that he did not trust outsiders. I nodded and left. It seemed the only way I would get him to talk was to get arrested.

I waited until the guards were up, and then simply ate off his plate. He was furious and he bashed me into a wall, arresting me. I woke up in prison and Jorundr commented that I was not here for the sightseeing. I asked him about the gold and he told me that it was Arnora's fault that he is in here. She was the one that killed the guard, wanting to take the bigger risks. This was starting to get confusing for me. Jorundr then told me that, if I agreed to kill Arnora and bring back her amulet, he would tell me. While I am no murderer, I had to agree to it, so I did.

Fortunately, stealing food is a light offense, so the sentence was light. Luckily, I got out quickly and, changing into my armor, went back to Arnora and explained what happened. Arnora shook her head, disgusted, and she told me that, if I went along with Jorundr's plan, I would be a murderer. If I were to show the amulet and say she was dead, Arnora would get the information she wanted. I agreed with her; primarily because I did not want a bounty on my head. So, I waited until her back was turned and, with the key she gave me, took the amulet from the chest and brought it back to Jorundr. I even winked at the guard I took the food from and he growled at me, threatening to cut me if I ever did that again.

Jorundr was glad when I showed him the amulet, and he told me that he moved it from where it was to a rock outside the North Gate. I trekked out not too far from the gate, the cold biting my nose and cheeks. That was when I saw Tyrellis Losellos. He said I was the last loose end, and that he killed Arnora. Apparently, sound travels very well in the dungeon. He then unsheathed a long sword and came at me. I dodged and twisted out of the way, firing my bow. I ran and dashed behind cover, but he was relentless. I flipped over a rock and kept firing, but he managed to get a good strike on me. I growled, wishing there was an animal that could help me.

Finally, I did a few back flips, getting some distance and disorientating him. He watched my acrobatics and I managed to fire an arrow, killing him. I looted his body and took his armor, which fit me nicely. I found the chest and the gold, as well as some jewelry.

I had to see if Arnora was all right, so I snuck in and saw her body on the floor. I knelt down and said a prayer, placing her amulet on her body. I prayed to the gods that her soul would find peace. I then left.

I returned to Olav's Tack and Tap for a well deserved rest. Tomorrow, I would go exploring the surrounding area of Bruma. I saw a cave and a magical ruin not too far from here. Maybe I shall look those up…

Next Chapter:

Treasure hunting…


	6. Chapter 6

**Ahalivia Thief Fic **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Bethesda Studio. I own Ahalivia. _

Chapter 6: Caves and Ruins 

I awoke a few hours later, stretching languidly in my sleeping mat. I got dressed and had a bite to eat and drink of some fresh meat and fine wine. I was happy with myself; I had managed to recover some gold and I did not have to even split it. Though people died, I was not the one that killed them, so it was all right.

Just as I was about to leave Olav's for more adventuring, a mysterious Dunmar woman comes to me and hands me a note. She then leaves as quickly as she entered. I read the note and I could not believe it. It was from the Gray Fox, the master thief and head of the Thieves Guild. I was shocked. I read on, saying that, if I joined the Guild, he could promise me less time in prison and more lucrative opportunities.

My first reaction was to jump for joy, but, as a thief, I had to be discreet about it, so I tucked the note away and smirked to myself. He must have heard that I was recently incarcerated and promised me an in. Still, I feel as though I am not ready just yet. I want to train and explore some more of Cyrodiil before I make any decision.

I decided to leave Bruma for a while and explore Capstone Cave. As I entered the dark dwelling, I could see bandits had also taken refuge here as well. I took out my bow and fired at the one I saw, claiming his life in one shot. However, I did not see the dog he had with him and it came at me. I quickly shot it, hoping my presence was not alerting anyone else. I continued onward, raiding the treasure chests I saw and found a rat that I quickly dispatched. One end of the cavern had a large room as I entered the corridor and I saw a bandit attack several rats and a mud crab in the dark. I stayed quiet until I saw the bandit go down and attacked the animals with my bow. They were all defeated rather quickly, and I picked up some lock picks the bandit had on him.

I go through lock picks rather quickly, depending on the lock I have to work with. One of the locks took me ten tries to get open before I succeeded. If I am going to join the Thieves Guild, I am going to need better lock picking skills. Or a lock pick that is unbreakable.

I continue my exploration of the cavern, sniping bandits with my bow in the comfort of shadows and darkness. It is vital for a thief to be quiet and stealthy as she moves about, and I feel right at home in the darkness. Not like an assassin, but close enough.

More bandits went down, more dogs and animals were slain. As a Wood Elf, I dislike the idea of killing any animal, but there are times when I must. As for undead, I have no qualms about that.

Capstone Cave had a grand cave entrance to the depths that I continued to explore. I was careful not to be seen by any one of the bandits or animals. I was scaling up a passage way when I heard a woman's voice on the other side. I froze in fright, thinking I had been discovered. I waited and peered around the corner. Her back was turned, thinking she had heard the noise elsewhere. I slowly took out my bow and pulled the string back with an arrow. Before she could turn around, she was down. I continued onward, navigating the darkness as if it was second nature to me, without the use of Night Eyes. I could see, in the dark, several precarious platforms, followed by a trap on one of them near the treasure chest containing loot. I calmed myself and ran across, leaping into the air. I hit the trap and rolled forward, dodging it. I turned and froze in the shadows for a moment. I waited until I was sure I was alone. When I knew I was, I opened the chest and found steel arrows. I smirked; these would be great in addition to the iron ones I already had.

I exited the cave, smiling to myself. It was easy, and I noticed that an early morning fog had rolled in. Still, I remember seeing an ancient ruin up further near the cave, so I went to check it out.

I shot a wolf and skinned it, then entered. The ruin was called Rielle, and it was one of those magical ruins from long ago. Maybe some treasure was around that no one was able to get.

I snuck through the darkness, my bow ever at the ready. I found a coffer containing some gold, but, in the distance, I saw some undead skeletons patrolling the area. I swallowed and told myself that being a thief means being sneaky. In case I got caught, I could always use my Moonshadow ability and escape. I slowly creaked through the ruins, saving my lock picks and sticking to the shadows. I saw the skeletons come to one end of the room and I quietly and quickly slipped passed them. I sighed to myself and continued onward through the ruin. About the next corridor, I saw a ghost patrolling another area. I got behind a corner and peered around it, staying as still as possible. My heart was ready to explode out of my chest, I was so anxious. I had no way of defeating them, and, in the depths of the ruin, I had no idea if Moonshadow would be able to get me out of here. Still, I pressed on, slipping by the ghost.

A rat startled me and I quickly killed it. I stayed still until I was sure I was not seen and found these Welkynd stones on pillars all over the ruin. I harvested a few and looked for some other treasure. These might be worth something to someone, if they are valuable.

I saw a door that probably led deeper into the ruin, but, for now, I had to withdraw. I had no idea what else was ahead, but I would be back here, better equipped to explore further. I decided to skulk up to the next level and I was doing very well for myself, until I got to a ledge. The only way I would be able to get across it would be to run and jump. I shook my head; I knew I was going to be in trouble.

I did the jump anyway, and that was when they all saw me. The skeletons I saw earlier were coming at me. I flipped out of the way and quickly kicked open a coffer. I took what I could and used Moonshadow to escape the ruin.

I went all the way back to Bruma, tired and frantic. I waited until I was in the city walls to catch my breath. I was relieved I had made it out alive. I sold what I could, keeping the Welkynd Stones for myself. I had to know more about them before I could do anything with them.

I think my time in Bruma is up. It is time for me to head down south to warmer climates and see what else is up for grabs in Cyrodiil…

Next Chapter:

Silver Road Travels…


	7. Chapter 7

**Ahalivia Thief Fic **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Bethesda Studios. I own Ahalivia. _

Chapter 7: Follow the Silver Road 

Having had my fill of Bruma, I decided to take the Silver Road out of town and go south. Maybe it was time for me to join the Theives Guild. I certainly had some interesting adventures already. Maybe, I should.

I continued down the path, and it started to rain. The rain did not bother me much, and it let up rather quickly, although the skies were quite thick with clouds. As I continued my travel, I found some wolves and regrettably killed them. They are only trying to survive, but their pelts are worth some money. I managed to come across a cave called Toadstool Hollow, but, when I saw the coffins laying about outside, I decided that it might have been a vampire lair and left. I may have been wrong in that respect, and, from stories I have heard, vampires had great treasure. Maybe when I am stronger and a more capable combatant, I would venture into one.

As I continued down the road, I found ruins much like the one I saw in Bruma. It was called Sercen and it was guarded by a marauder. I dispatched him, firing my bow. His dog ran away into the woods. Though it was too easy, he did manage to cut my armor a little. I walked into the ruins, staying in the shadows, my bow at the ready.

I crept inside the stone structure and descended down the stairs. I smirked to myself as I neared the bottom and saw a trap. I disarmed the trap and watched the log fall harmlessly away. I then saw some more marauders patrolling the area. No doubt, this ruins was not deep and probably not as populated by the undead as others. Maybe they cleared them out, and now were scavenging the place for treasure.

I waited until there was one marauder left at the front gate and quickly dispatched him with my bow, staying perfectly silent. The second patrolling marauder was away and she returned a few minutes later. She looked down and saw the body. That was the thing she saw when I shot her with an arrow. I then continued skulking through the ruins, not betraying my presence for an instant. I dispatched another marauder and quickly began looting what I could find. I grinned to myself and saw some more of those shiny stones. They had to be worth something to someone. I should definitely find a Mages Guild and see what I can do with them.

I continued skulking around, meticulous picking locks off of treasure chests. I was going through a lot of lock picks and, when I join the Thieves Guild, I promise to clean them out. Or find a better way to break in.

I then noticed one of the marauders still sitting near a fire, his back to me. I slinked into the darkness, my armor silently flowing with me. I fired my bow, but I ended up hitting the marauder leader and he and a cohort were after me. I jumped, ducked, and dodged them both, flipping over crates, barrels, tables, and benches to get a way. All the while I was doing this; I was firing my bow, hoping to take one of them out to even the score. I knew they were going to kill me for taking their purloined goods.

I managed to defeat the follower before the ring leader hit me with the war hammer. I do not know what it did, but I felt different, like I was being drained. I continued firing until he was dead and took the war hammer. I had a feeling this was worth something when I got to town.

Having been sure that all of the marauders were dead, I cased the place again, and making sure I got everything of value. I smirked when I found some gold in a chest and decided to leave before any more of them I had not found returned. I had a feeling at least one of them was out on patrol.

I exited and continued onward down the road, circling the lake that, in the center of the island, was the Imperial City. I was exhausted and found an Inn called the Roxey Inn. I went inside and requested a room. The innkeeper then told me of a problem she was having, and that I was the person that could help her with it…

Next Chapter:

Necromancers and more magical ruins.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ahalivia Thief Fic **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Bethesda Studios. I own Ahalivia. _

Chapter 8: Magic and Ruins 

The innkeeper told me she had a problem with a necromancer that had moved in to the cave above the inn. The nightly rituals they were performing were attracting all sorts of undead creatures at night, and it was getting bad for business. I was told that her death paid a handsome bounty, so I agreed to go to Moss Rock Cavern, right above the inn.

Normally, I would never take a contract on a murder, but this techncially was not a murder, since the necromancer was wanted. Plus, mages, no matter the school of magic, often had magical items that went for a lot of gold. I figured this would be a great time to go and get some items to acquire.

I crept into the cavern and slipped into the darkness. I readied my bow and skulked about, knowing well that taking any mage, especially a necromancer, was not going to be easy. Not far into my entrance, I was careless, and a mage spotted me. Not the one I want, but I fired and killed her anyway. She had some potions and scrolls and, as I looked around, I could hear mumbling and chanting coming from all different directions. I stayed quiet and tried to focus on where the sound was coming from. I first went down to the depths and, peering through an opening, I saw two necromancers near some coffins. I pulled out my bow and arrow and fired at one, killing him instantly. The other launched ice blasts at me. I nimbly dodged it and continued firing, but he was not standing still. He would take cover behind one of the coffins that was in the room. With enough determination and grit, I managed to defeat him. I stalked in the darkness of the cave, eventually coming across some rats, which I killed quickly, and then I saw, in the fog, some skeleton warriors. I decided to stalk back into the darkness and explore the other side of the cave. As I approached a locked door, I looked through the cracks and saw my target. I picked the lock on the door carefully and opened it. I then took out my bow and fired it at the necromancer. This alerted another one, but I concentrated on my target. When I saw her fall, I flipped away, narrowly avoiding a strange red beam from one of the necromancers. I fired my bow, but this one was healing just as quickly as I fired. I kept firing, kept putting up the pressure until the last necromancer was dead.

I raided the area inside and found gems and some gold, as well as some scrolls for magic spells. I chuckled and returned to the Roxey Inn. Pleased, the inn keeper gave me seventy gold. I rented a room and went to bed.

I got up and decided to continue onward, exploring Cyrodiil, until I was confident I could be a good candidate for the Thieves Guild. I stopped and saw another one of those magical ruins. Vilverin, I think it was called. It was not too far from the Imperial City and it looked interesting. It was raining and I sought shelter inside. No sooner did I start sneaking in, than I saw a bandit looming in the shadows. I snuck by him and fired my bow, killing him. I waited silently and continued a little way, until I saw a pressure plate on the ground. I gently tapped it with my foot and rolled out of the way, the trap harmlessly hitting anything. Once the trap was used up, I continued onward.

At the top of the stairs, I noticed two bandits. One of them was sitting down, talking to the other, who was standing up. I fired my bow at the one that was standing and he instantly fell. The one that was sitting down began rushing up the stairs. I kept firing, my arms aching with each pull of the bow. I managed to defeat him, but I had to retreat up the stairs near the entrance to do it. Hopefully, the battle did not alert anyone else of my presence.

I crept down the stairs silently. Hopefully, these bandits cleared out the rest of the undead here, or they became victims to it and the undead would not bother me. Not likely, but maybe the bandits found some treasure. That will make this journey so much easier, then, would it not?

Some bandits were guarding the main room, and I quickly dispatched them. I even was able to ambush one that was below me; an archer. She did not last long. I purloined everything I could find; armor, weapons, scrolls, gold, gems. One room I found contained more of those Welkynd stones. I also found a note, explaining that this place was going to be a hideout for the bandits so they can ambush caravans and the stories of these ruins is that they are haunted by the undead. Some were a little jittery about it, and one of their cohorts got trapped somewhere, disappearing behind a wall. One of them could hear scratching coming from the other side, thinking the place was haunted. Believe me, they are. I know.

I snatched up all the Welkynd stones and decided to leave. I went over to the Imperial City and it was around nightfall when I came to the Market District. Since it would not serve my purpose as to robbing the places I needed to use, I decided to stay at the Merchant's Inn until morning.

In the morning, after a restful sleep, I went to some stores, and sold my loot, but I kept the Welkynd stones. I had to see someone in the Mages Guild about how valuable they were.

I looked at my map and decided to journey to Leyawiin. There was talk that area of Cyrodiil was highly unexplored and could be quite interesting to look around…

Next Chapter:

Exploring Leyawiin, and frozen drops…


	9. Chapter 9

**Ahalivia Thief Fic **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Bethesda Studios. I own Ahalivia. _

Chapter 9: Frozen Tears of Joy 

Leyawiin was at the southern most part of Cyrodiil and took the better part of a day to get there. Along the way, I had found a Daedra Shine, dedicated to a spirit named Nocturnal. I had no idea who she was, except on of the clerics there said she was a spirit of the night and secrets. That could be helpful to know for later. Anyway, as I traveled along the road of the swamp, I saw a couple of other things, too. For instance, there was a small farm village called Blankenmarch, and near it was another one of those magical ruins, Veyond. I figured on exploring them later.

When I arrived into town, I rested at the Five Claws Lodge for some mead and bread, and then headed to the Mages Guild. I found out that the Welkynd stones are valuable to the mages, so I sold ten to one of them. Then, I found another mage, a Khajiit, working on a project and asked for my help.

This Khajiit was working doing research on something about frozen tears from an area called Frostfire Glade. Apparently, there was a knight named Garridan that was part of a legend, and that his tears were of great importance. He asked that I seek out Julienne Fanis at the Arcane University for more information.

I walked out of the room and sighed. I had to go to the Arcane University in the Imperial City, which was a long trip. I hoped I would have gotten there when it was still light. I began my trek.

It was about early twilight; dawn would be breaking soon. I entered the tower and found Julienne still up, studying. I walked up to her and asked her about Garridan's Tears. Julienne began a story about a valiant knight by that name was attempting to stop a drought that had occurred one year, and, according to one of the mages he spoke with, mentioned a powerful magical artifact called the Everflow Ewer. It was a carafe that contained an endless supply of water. However, when retrieving it, a monster attacked and it was destroyed in the battle. Garridan wept, some tears becoming frozen in the ice. Mara, one of the gods, took pity on him and made the tears magical.

Julienne did recommend a book for me to read, a book called Knightfall. It tells of the legend, and a way to recover the tears. The book store in town should have it.

I found the book at First Edition and bought it, trying to bargain him down a little. He did not seem in the best of moods, but I did get the book and that was all that mattered to me. I read through it and found out that, in order for me to get to this glade, I needed to get some refined frost salts. I returned to Julienne and asked her if she had any. She said she did and I bought out all she had. Then, I began traveling to the cave.

I looked on my map and saw that it was close to Roxey Inn, so I traveled to the Inn and walked north. Along the way, through the tall grass and flowers, I saw another Daedra shrine, this one dedicated to Mephala. From what I heard, Daedra artifacts are pretty powerful, and fetch a pretty penny. If I do one or two of these quests, I could get something useful from them. I had to get better; be better and stronger.

I continued onward until I found the cave I was looking for. I entered the cave, my bow drawn. I saw some animals and I dispatched them quickly, regretting the lives I had taken. The cave was dark and, as I progressed forward, I could feel it getting colder. I must have been getting closer and that was when I saw the cavern floor freeze. I looked closer and saw the door I think would lead me to the Glade. As I entered, I looked around and was awed. It was a magical forest, but I could see some snow near the battle scene. I could feel the frost burn my cheeks and ears, my nose was also chilled. I continued to stalk carefully; something may be guarding the tears.

I was right; not too far away from what looked like an icy sculpture was a guardian. It saw me and I launched as many of my flares as I could. I even managed to pick up some steel arrows and I fired at him. They just seemed to bounce off. On top of that, I would shiver, biting my teeth as the cold cut through me like a knife.

Eventually, through my sheer determination and force of will, I managed to defeat the icy guardian. I hastily grabbed the tears, scattered throughout the glade, doing everything I can to counteract the effects of the cold.

I must have drunken all of my health potions when I got out of there. I looked and saw I had a few left. I returned to Leyawiin and the Khajiit alchemist paid me five hundred gold pieces. I chuckled to myself; that will pay for a lot of potions.

I headed over to the Five Claws Lodge and rested. As I was about to fall asleep on the surprisingly comfortable bed, I thought about paying a visit to Skingrad and check on that alchemist and about Nirnroot…

Next Chapter:

Skingrad and the Mine


	10. Chapter 10

**Ahalivia Thief Fic **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Bethesda Studios. I own Ahalivia. _

Chapter 10: Exploring Opportunities 

I decided to head to Skingrad, to check on this alchemist I had heard would know about Nirnroot. As I arrived in down, I noticed it was a large city. Not as large as the Imperial City, but this was not some small town. I found out that the alchemist I was looking for was working out of the basement of a tavern near the center of town. I crossed a bridge and saw the two exits to Skingrad. As I continued onward, I saw the inn and went inside. The innkeeper directed me to the basement and, as I made my way through the busy tavern, I could see people cheering and drinking, laughing about some tale or joke that was being told, or drowning their sorrows in alcohol.

I made it to the wine cellar and there was the alchemist I was looking for. I showed him the Nirnroot and he began explaining to me that an adventurer a few years ago sold him a tome containing alchemical formulas. Though most were useless, one of them was rather useful; the Elixir of Exploration. Nirnroot was a critical component in the making of this product, and, he said if I brought ten of these plants to him, he could make me a potion. It was supposed to be the end-all be-all for dungeon exploration. He gave me a missive he wrote and as I read it, he told me a place that I could find it outside of town.

I left, still reading the missive. It was rather fascinating for such a plant to exist, but, since I was unfamiliar with this area, I had to begin exploring it. I exited town and continued on a path until I saw a Derelict Mine guarded by goblins. Looking for a quick score, I killed the goblins and went in.

The mine was dark, but there were the occasional fires lighting the way. Unlike the last mine I was in, the goblins here did not have regular lights in the hall ways. This could be an advantage. However, I had a hard time killing some of those disgusting goblins outside. These ones seemed to be stronger than the ones I encountered in the sewers or anywhere else. I had to be cautious.

I stalked the mine carefully and slowly, on the look out for traps and goblins. It seems as though the goblins had no idea what they had here. Some of them were not even trying to mine the veins that were exposed. After clearing a room, I shut the door and saw some silver in one of the veins. I found a pick axe and slammed it into the rock. A silver nugget fell down. I snatched it, knowing it would be worth some money. I looked around and saw some treasure chest and found some gold in them. Nothing much, but I will take it.

I continued trekking into the mine. Even though I managed to take out a few goblins, some of them swarmed at me. I did my best to dodge their attacks, but these little critters were tough. They fought with an almost animal like savagery, coming at me with maces and axes. I could only hope my armor could hold up as I fired my bow. Luckily, I had enough arrows to do the job.

After getting past swarms of goblins and navigating the narrow darkness, I came across the depths of the mine. I cleared out the goblins, but found the stench of when they are dead to be quite overpowering. Then, I felt something in the darkness. I do not know what it was, but I felt it getting closer. I used my Moonshadow ability and ran out of the mine. I figured when I got to the surface, I would escape the thing. I do not know what was down there, but I think I know why the miners suddenly left.

I decided to return to the Imperial City. This whole Elixir of Exploration can wait.

I went to the Waterfront. I think it was time that I joined the Thieves Guild, but it was morning and I was exhausted. Repairing my equipment could wait. Right now, I wanted to stop by the Bloated Float. It was an Inn on a boat and it was close to where I had to be in order to get initiation into the Thieves Guild.

Hopefully, this boat does not go out to sea…

Next Chapter:

Adventure on the High Sea…


	11. Chapter 11

**Ahalivia Thief Fic **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Bethesda Studios. I own Ahalivia. _

Chapter 11: Mutiny Aboard 

I awoke suddenly from my sleep. I felt the ship rocking about back and forth. What was going on? Are we going out to sea?

I pulled out my bow and shook my head, looking at my armor. I really should have repaired it when I had the chance. I opened the door slowly of the creaking ship and noticed a man in armor ahead of me. I walked up to him. His name is Lynch, and he said he was part of the Blackwater Brigand. He asked me who I was and I told him I was merely a passenger. He was a bit surprised, groaning that he had just locked up the bouncer in the next room.

He decided to take his frustrations out on me and we did battle. I managed to roll out of the way and fire arrows at him. He stumbled back slightly, but still kept coming at me. I retreated to my room and closed the door, but he began hacking at it, trying to get in. As soon as the door was broken, I fired my bow again. He then swung the sword at me. It hit my armor and I decided to flee the room. We were out in the hall and I managed to defeat him. I caught my breath and began searching for the key to the storage room. I also found his instructions on what to do. Apparently, he was part of a four person group that was hell-bent on robbing the galleon. But, of what? I freed the bouncer, a large Orc. He was grateful, but he was not used to dealing with well armed thieves. He said that the only way out was for him to get to the steering wheel of the ship. However, there may be more.

I sighed and, taking the boots off of Lynch, put them on me. I left my old ones in my room and I walked up to the tavern. There, I saw a Dunmar named Mynx patrolling the area. I fired my bow in the shadows of the ship, or what I could pass off as shadows. She was hit and came at me. I kept firing, dodging some of her strikes against me. She did manage to hit me, but nothing serious. She was dead before she could make a sound. I hoped that the fighting did not attract anyone's attention. I found the key to the top deck and, after healing myself, went topside.

On the deck, I saw a third member of the bandit group, Wrath. I told him that I was in on the gang and that Mynx and Lynch were dead. Wrath smirked, saying that the treasure would be split only two ways; him and Selene. So, that was the name of their leader. Selene.

Wrath came at me. I jumped over, dodging his sword strike. I flipped and ducked around the deck of the ship, attempting to dodge attacks and make counters with my bow. I nearly got hit with the sword as it hit the mast. He swore in frustration and I only smirked.

I killed Wrath and got another key. The Orc bouncer said that Selene had the bartender hostage in the next room, behind the counter. She was a ruthless woman, sounding like an Imperial. I healed and went inside. Selene was standing in front of the bartender and threatened to kill me. She tried to hit me, but I fired my bow first. The battle went on for a little bit, but her sword was unnatural. I was struck by it and I could feel myself getting drained, feeling weaker by the moment. I had to end this fast; several times I had lost my footing and I needed a place to recover.

The battle in that room ended as I fired the last arrow into Selene's chest, killing her. The bartender was grateful for rescuing him. He came clean about something; he had started a rumor that the previous captain of this ship had hidden a Golden Galleon aboard. It was a way for the bartender to perk up business and get people talking. For a while, it did work, but the bartender had no idea that this would happen. He said that I could stay down in my bed while he took care of the bodies. I went back and I slept, exhausted. I was nursing cuts for some time.

When I awoke, it was nightfall and I talked with the bartender once again. He said that the thieves all had bounties on their heads, and I was given the bounty of gold. I smirked, but I also did manage to get that sword off of Selene. That will fetch quite a bit of money.

Since it was nightfall as I disembarked off the ship, I thought it would be high time to find the Thieves Guild…

Next Chapter:

Initiation


	12. Chapter 12

**Ahalivia Thief Fic **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Bethesda Studios. I own Ahalivia. _

Chapter 12: Initiation 

The rain was coming down hard on the waterfront. My clothes and armor were slopping about. Still, I was going to join the Thieves Guild, tonight.

I bounded over the rock wall to the waiting spot and noticed an Argonian already waiting. His name is Amusei, and he was looking to join the Thieves Guild as well. We got to talking for a little bit, and the rain did not seem to bother him in the slightest.

I tried to stand underneath some cover, and, after a few minutes, I noticed another person walking by. She was a Wood Elf, like me. Her name is Methredhel, and she was also looking to join the Thieves Guild as well. We got to talking and she was pleased that another Wood Elf was joining the shadowy organization.

We waited in the rain, the dark skies blessing us with water. It was as if were being baptized into the Guild. A few more minutes went by when a man came to us. His name is Armand and he was the one orchestrating the challenge. I showed him my note and Armand began explaining the task ahead.

Normally, this would be a simple retrieval, but, because there were so many people here for this event, he decided he was going to make this a contest. We had to break into Amantius Allectus' house and steal his diary. Methredhel crowed she would have it by sunrise. I was going to beat her to it. I bought some lock picks from Armand, who recommended I talk with the beggars for some more information.

The first beggar I came across was sleeping not too far away from where I had to start. I gave him five gold for information about the diary. The beggar told me that the house I needed to go in was in the Temple District. I thanked him and dashed after my fellow Wood Elf rival.

We ran through the streets, our clothes slopping in the rain. We dashed past the guards, laughing. The guards looked at each other and thought we were loony. Methredhel got inside first. I crept into the shadows and picked the lock. Luckily, the guard had his back turned and I slipped into the house quietly.

Methredhel was skulking around, as did I. Hopefully, our wet clothes did not give us away. She was checking the cupboards and shelves, while I snuck near the bed. I then noticed a lectern on a table and opened it. It was the diary. I snatched it and escaped as quickly as I could. Methredhel was angry she did not get the diary, and that she would have to wait until next time to get into the Thieves Guild.

I returned the diary as quickly as I could to Armand, who was still waiting for me. He applauded my performance and said that I was now a pickpocket in the Thieves Guild. He also said that I had to fence more goods to get more of the special jobs needed to advance. Armand then gave me the three rules, never steal from a fellow thief, never kill a fellow thief, and never steal from the beggars.

I returned to the Market District and slept at the Merchants Inn. The rain had let up and I was asleep, smiling. I was in, but I had to fence goods. An idea came to me at that moment; Arnora. She was dead, but her house had tons of goodies. Maybe I can take some things.

Before I set out in the morning, though; I went to the Fighting Chance next door and sold some equipment I had and made some repairs to my equipment. Plus, my fence Ongar was up there in Bruma. That would make this easy…

Next Chapter:  
Fencing Lessons


	13. Chapter 13

**Ahalivia Thief Fic **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Bethesda Studios. I own Ahalivia. _

Chapter 13: First Real Job 

Brimming with excitement, I rushed to Bruma as quickly as possible. There, I arrived at Arnora's house, careful not to be noticed. When the coast was clear, I snuck in and made sure no one was home. Likely, considering the owner was dead, the body still where I left it. When I saw it was clear, I began ransacking the place.

Expensive wines, clothes, even a dagger; nothing was off limits. I managed to steal a potion and a scroll as well. There were some expensive silk clothes in the dresser, and I even took the amulet she had on her body. She was not going to be needing it anyways, and the investigation was already complete.

I sold everything that I had stolen to Ongar, my fence. He was in Bruma and, interestingly, right across the street from Arnora's house. He also spends most of his time at Olav's Tap and Tack. Once I had fenced fifty gold pieces worth of merchandise, I could get my assignment.

Still feeling the rush of excitement, I returned to the Waterfront just in time to meet Armand. He said he had my first assignment for me. I was to retrieve the tax records from Hieronymus Lex's office in the Watchtower.

I blinked at that. Break into a guard tower full of well armed, well trained guards and, possibly while Lex was around, steal tax records. I knew the Thieves Guild was daring, but this sounded like suicide, and I was only a Pickpocket. Still, I had to go through with it if I was going places here. Plus, it was for a good cause; the people of the Waterfront were poor and the time it took to collect the taxes was barely enough to cover what it would take to collect the taxes.

I talked with one of the beggars and he told me that Lex had an office in the South Watchtower. The first floor was open to the public, but not much else. So, I decided to case the place. I walked into the bottom floor of the Watchtower and noticed some guards sitting down. I nodded a greeting and waited until they left. When I thought the coast was clear, I went up to the second floor, but there was a problem; guards were awake on that floor. One of them escorted me out to the first.

To make matters worse, Lex and another captain of the guard had come in. Lex was off to his quarters, while the other captain left. This was going to be harder than I thought. I decided to wait around and talk with some of the guards, getting some information, but also attempting to find out when the guards changed shifts. It was an idea I had; wait until the night guards come and then they fall asleep. When they do, I would sneak in and grab the records.

It was a few more painstaking hours before I could make my move. I saw Lex come down and leave. This meant his room was unguarded. Good, that is one problem I would not need. I took some food out and ate it as I watched the guards from the night shift come in and the guards from the day shift leave. They were exchanging pleasantries, but most of them had their minds on the emperor's assassination. It was a distraction I would use to my advantage.

As soon as it was deserted, I carefully listened to the sounds of the guards. When it was all quiet, I continued up the ladder, sneaking quietly as I could. I saw the guards were all asleep. I smirk and continue up the ladder of the tower, going through two rooms of guards. I finally made it to Lex's room. I knew he had left, but I had no idea when he would return, so I had to work fast. I tip-toed in my shoes to a lectern and noticed it was locked. I opened it breaking some lock picks along the way. I finally did manage to get it open and snatched the gold and tax records. I then slipped back past the sleeping guards and out the watchtower before anyone noticed.

I waited until midnight at the Waterfront and handed Armand the records. He was disgusted with the small sum that was retrieved and that I could keep it.

He promoted me to Footpad, and told me I had to fence 100 gold of merchandise before I could receive another assignment. I think I will look into Skingrad again. I saw some houses I could rob from…

Next Chapter:

Paranoia, opportunity, and exploration…


	14. Chapter 14

**Ahalivia Thief Fic **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Bethesda Studios. I own Ahalivia. _

Chapter 14: Paranoia and Mines 

I made the trip to Skingrad in the dead of night, and, when I got there, it was early morning. I was exhausted and was about to head into an inn when a Wood Elf approached me. His name is Glarthir and he said that they were watching him. He said to meet him behind the chapel at midnight. He then went into his home.

I immediately got a bad vibe from him, but he said it could be worth my while, and it was always nice to help a fellow Wood Elf. I figured, why not?

I found a lodge called the Two Sisters Lodge. It was run by two female Orcs. I rented a room and slept for a few hours, exhausted from the travel.

I awoke and it was morning. I got my equipment ready. Since I had time before the deadline, I decided to explore the surrounding area. I left and went through the vineyards and sheep herders outside of town. It was all hustle and bustle, until I got to the edge of it all. In the distance, I noticed a campsite. I quietly snuck into camp, staying in the tall grass. I was able to reach a bandit without him noticing I was there. I crept back slightly, and then fired my bow, killing him. I quickly looked around the camp for anything of value and, when I saw nothing but the items on his back, I took some of his arrows.

As I returned to the tall grass, satisfied that the hard workers would not be a threat, I came across a Cursed Mine. Eagerly, I went in, readying my bow.

I navigated the darkness, noticing the bandits had been holed up in the place. I managed to sneak in without any difficulty and began firing my bow, taking out bandits as I saw them in the darkness. Luckily, there was only one every mine clearing I reached, which was no problem for me. It was the dogs I had a problem with.

As I explored the dark, foreboding caverns of the mine, I was looting the treasure chests. Some were locked, and, as I made sure that I as alone, began to carefully pick the lock. The reward was well worth it, and I noticed that the bandits were attempting to mine silver out of the veins of the mine.

I delved deeper into the shafts of the mine, finding more bandits and more loot. The leader of the group of bandits had to be formidable, if some of his followers were coming at me with war hammers imbibed with magic. I got hit by one and vowed not too again.

I reached the darkest depths of the mine and found the ring leader after I killed the dog and two of his followers. He was easy to take down, primarily because I stayed in the shadows and picked him off with my arrows. I then looted his body and found a piece of armor that would serve me well. Apparently, when I put it on, I became a better negotiator when it came to buying and selling. This could be useful.

I exited the mine, collecting all my goodies. It was approaching sunset, but I still had some time. I got my equipment repaired and sold the silver nuggets and gems I had acquired, as well as the magical war hammer. I patrolled the area a little bit and then decided to meet with the eccentric Wood Elf. I tried gathering information on him, but everyone dismissed him as a little crazy.

Glarthir and I met behind the chapel at midnight. He told me that Marukhati Selectives were after him, because he knew their plan. I had a bad feeling about this; I would accept gold as payment, but there was just something off about this guy. I could not place it. I politely declined to help. Glarthir understood and he said that he would have to solve it himself. He then left.

I did too and, just as I was leaving the area, this captain of the Skingrad guard walks up to me. He said I was asking questions about Glarthir, and I told him I did not want to get involved with the man. The captain nodded and said to stay away from him. It was a smart decision.

I went back to the Two Sisters Lodge and rested, exhausted from my ordeal at the mine and with the conspiracy. The next morning, however, I found out that Glarthir had broken into the houses of those that were conspiring against him and killed him. I looked around town and saw the Wood Elf's body, clutching a bloody axe, dead at the church. I made sure no one was looking and lifted his key. Well, since he is dead, and I did notice his house was well to do off, I tried to find it.

I made sure no one was looking; everyone was still asleep, I guess. I slipped inside undetected and ransacked the place. I also made a note to check out the other dead people's places as well.

I found about 800 gold pieces in a waste basket. The self-serving bastard. I then looked around, picking up some valuable books and continuing looking up and down the stairs. I had to sneak quietly so, if there was someone here, I would not be detected. I found some gold lying around, and picked up some silver goods that I could fence.

I grabbed all I could and left. After fencing them in Bruma and resting near the Waterfront, it was time for my next assignment…

Next Chapter:

Haunted Tomb.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ahalivia Thief Fic **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Bethesda Studios. I own Ahalivia. _

Chapter 15: Busted! 

After pawning some more stuff to Ongar, I managed to get enough gold in the coffers for the Thieves Guild that Armand gave me a second job. This time, a client request that the bust of Llathasa Indays. It was a bust of a young woman the count of Cheyhindal had loved and had died. The bust was to commemorate his love for her. How touching and sentimental, but I was getting paid to steal it.

In the darkness, I made my way to Cheyhindal. It was still dark out, but I could see twilight breaking. I quickly found one of the beggars curled into a corner, asleep. I paid him off and he told me that the bust was inside the church. There was also a guard posted because there are rumors the church's undercroft is haunted. I could use that to my advantage.

I stealthily snuck into the church. Seeing as it was deserted, I leapt over the ledge and down the stairs, finding the door to the undercroft. I picked the lock carefully, and I was inside.

In the shadows, I saw the guard patrolling the tomb. I watched silently in the shadows, observing the predictable pattern she walked. Life for guards must be boring. They always seem on the lookout, but, when learning about the shadows, it is easy to see they are not so easily vigilant. As she exited to the other side of the tomb, I skulked in the darkness and went to the room she was just in. If I had to guess, this count probably put her isolated, away from the others, in her own section of the tomb, to prove she is above them. Rat bastard, that count.

I slipped in and saw the bust on a ledge. I grabbed it and, using my Moonshadow ability, escaped quickly, leaving the clueless guard to wonder what happened. I guess she will have to believe the stories of the tomb are now haunted.

I returned to the Waterfront, but, as I did, I saw the guard all over the place. This could be bad. One of them came up to me and said that they had an arrest warrant for Armand. I swallowed nervously; did Armand set me up? No, I had to remain calm. I watched as the guards ran around, asking everyone about Armand. I continued to walk along the docks until I got to the shacks. That was when it all made sense to me.

Hieronimous Lex was standing in the middle of it all, barking out orders. I had to get in contact with one of my Thieves Guild members and ask what was going on.

I walked around, trying to be as casual as I could be. I then saw a guard talking with Isleif. He did not have much to say, but, as soon as the guard left, I approached. I asked him about Armand and he said he had no idea. Isleif also said that Methredhel was looking for me and that I should go look for her.

I waited around the Waterfront for a few hours before she arrived. I asked her about Armand and that she said he was safe. I told her secretly about the bust I had and she explained that there was no client; that Armand had used me to smoke out an informant. I was a bit surprised, and a little angry. Methredhel continued, saying that the informant was Myvrana Arano.

That name clicked with me for some reason. I remember now; she was the one that gave me the note in Bruma that time! She was working for Lex? I should not be surprised, but it was odd of how she knew where to find me so quickly. Methredhel said that I was to plant the bust in the cabinet without her knowing about it. Then, tell Lex. A set up. I like it.

I made my way to my target's house and, waiting until I was unseen, picked the lock and broke in. I crept quietly, noticing Arano was asleep. I grinned to myself and carefully placed it inside her cabinet. I then disappeared out and talked with Lex, persuading him to check out Arano's house for the bust. At first, he was unsure of my words, but I pleaded and even flirted with him to get to look inside. He finally caved in and we both went in.

Lex broke down the door and went on a tirade. Arano told Lex that I was one of the Thieves Guild members, but, since Lex had no proof, he had to arrest her. She ought to know I was in the guild; she gave me the invite to join. Arano begged Lex to spare her; she had been loyal to him and that she would do anything for him. Lex was disgusted with her and arrested her on the spot. As the two left, I smirked at Arano. She only glared at me, muttering something about revenge.

I waited until nightfall when the coast was clear and Armand was waiting for me. He was apologetic in what he had done, and paid me the gold anyway. He also did a few other things for me that helped me move up; he promoted me to Bandit. I grinned at the title. I also could fence merchandise to a fellow guild member Dar Jee in Leyawiin. He also said that I should speak with S'krivva in Bravil for my assignments from now on. She often worked at the Lonely Suitor Lodge, or her home, but I was to not enter when the door was locked.

I was finally moving up in the world. As soon as I fenced more stuff, I could move even deeper into the Guild…

Next Chapter:

Ring around Leyawiin…


	16. Chapter 16

**Ahalivia Thief Fic **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Bethesda Studios. I own Ahalivia. _

Chapter 16: Rings of Truth 

Fencing more good got me my next assignment. I spoke to S'krivva at the Lonely Suitor Lodge and she told me that Ahdarji was the client I had to meet in Leyawiin. It seems she is a widow of one of the Guild members and had her heirloom stolen from her. This was unacceptable, according to my Khajiit Doyen. I was to retrieve the ring and give it back to her.

I trekked through the swamp to Leyawiin and talked with some of the beggars. After giving some gold, he told me that Ahdarji was either at home, the Three Sisters Inn for mid-day meals, or dinner at Five Claws Lodge. I decided to wait near her house until morning.

When I walked in, Ahdarji greeted me. She was nice, and she explained that the ring was a prized possession of her mate, who had died. I asked her who stole it and she told me Amusei. I remember him from the initiation. He had decided to do some freelancing thieving, something the Guild frowns upon. Ahdarji wanted me to kill him, but I told her that the Thieves Guild does not take too kindly to killing. She still wanted him to suffer.

I had to find out were the Argonian is, so I talked with the beggars again and one of them told me that he was in prison. A tidbit of information was revealed that the guards could potentianlly be bribed. I saw this as an opportunity and walked into the castle.

I made my way to the castle dungeon and talked with the jailkeeper. He said that Argonians are not allowed prisoners. I smirked seductively and asked if twenty gold pieces would change his mind. He instantly got my message and said I had mispronounced the name. He then escorted me to the jail cell and then left.

Amusei was a pitiful disgrace. I looked at him and asked about the ring. He said he did steal it. I gave him a lock pick in exchange for any information. He was grateful and told me that the ring belonged to Alessa Caro, the countess. The reason he knew that was because of the inscription inside it. I then left him to his own devices with one of my lock picks.

Something was wrong here, so I went back to Ahdarji and asked about the ring. She buckled under the pressure and told me that she uses the ring to read private messages the count writes. She offered double to retrieve the ring; she just wanted it back.

I asked the beggars again and one of them referred to me to Hlidara Mothril. She was the handmaiden to the countess. I had to sweet talk my way into her heart to give me information and she told me that the countess only takes the ring off for baths and sleeping.

I nodded to myself; I realize now that I had to get into the castle and into the jewelry box. But, how? I had to ask around.

One of the lower handmaidens, Numeen, was an Argonian and, after asking information about the countess, told me that the countess has a serious problem with Dunmars, Khajiit and others; just about everyone who is a non-Imperial. She said that there was a secret passage way through a torture chamber that led into the countess' room.

A secret passage through a torture chamber. The thought sent chills down my spine. I had to find it, no matter the risk. I waited until about nightfall, the moist air filling my lungs up. I have no idea how Argonians can tolerate such a moist climate. I was better off in Bruma.

Anyway, I snuck back into the castle and into the throne room. No one was there. I nestled into a corner and watched the great hall entrance. From what I gathered from one of the hand-maidens, the countess would eat before she went off to bed. My heart began to race at the thought of this job. Luckily, I had bought a potion of invisibility from the Mages Guild. Something told me I was going to need it.

I peered around the corner a couple of times, making sure to stay out of sight. Then, I saw the countess, her husband, and several other people walk up the stairs. As soon as the last one was out of sight, and there were no guards, I skulked quickly into the basement.

I carefully walked down the stairs, into the lower levels. The hidden passage way had to be here somewhere. I looked amongst the boxes and crates, until I found an odd looking barrel. The barrel was open and I noticed a lever inside. I pulled the lever and a section of the wall opened up. I chuckled and went inside. I noticed a second lever on the wall as I entered and pulled it, closing the passage behind me. I went forward down the dark corridors, opening the locked doors with ease.

I entered the next room in the passage way and could smell the stench of death and old blood. I saw a table covered in the red substance. This was where they tortured Argonians or anyone else the countess sought fit. I gulped and continued onward, trying not to let the thought of punishment cloud my judgment. I picked the lock on the next door and opened it. Inside, I was in the basement of one countess' room. I skulked up the dark stair well, careful not to make a sound. I then reached the top. So far, no guards, but I did notice another locked door. I picked the lock and opened it, then stood off to the side. The guard had his back turned to me as he left. I closed the door, then peered open slightly. I began counting how long I had to before his return. That could give me enough time to slip in and out before anyone noticed.

I waited until the guard came around again. I looked through the small crack in the door and watched him leave. As soon as he was out of sight, I slipped inside, picking the lock on the chamber door. I entered and made my way to the jewelry box. I had to be fast and began picking the lock carefully. In a moment, I was in, and I grabbed the ring. I drank my invisibility potion and returned to the door I entered the room with. I shut the door to the secret passage way from the room, the potion wearing off. I continued to skulk through the darkness until I was out of the castle basement. I casually walked by the guards, who had hardly a clue. Hopefully, no one will know of this until morning.

I continued on my way, and waited near Ahdarji's house until she opened it. I entered and gave her the ring she had so desperately sought back. She paid me my fee and I returned to S'krivva. She paid me an additional fee and even promoted me to Prowler for my work.

Life in the Thieves Guild was great. I rested at the Lonely Suitor Lodge comfortably that night…

Next Chapter:  
Strike like Mosquitoes


	17. Chapter 17

**Ahalivia Thief Fic **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Bethesda Studios. I own Ahalivia. _

Chapter 17: Multi-pronged Attack 

I spent a good portion of a day traveling from Skingrad to Bruma, fencing stolen property, and then back to Bravil. After resting my body at the Lonely Suitor Lodge, I visited S'kivvra in her home. She said that the Waterfront was on lockdown because Lex ordered all the guards to the Waterfront to hunt down the Thieves Guild. We had to coordinate a response to this and I was told to find Methredhel in the Imperial City.

Knowing the Waterfront would be a bad place to meet, I decided to head to the Market District and meet with one of the beggars. She told me that Methredhel was in the Talos District, hiding in the home of Dynari Amnis, another Wood Elf.

I slipped into the house in the Talos District, right before the guard rounded the corner. There, Methredhel hatched a plan for me. The thieves that were not captured by Lex's men would stage five simultaneous high-profile robberies at the same time. My job was to break into the Arcane University and steal Hromir's Staff, which was being held in the arch-mage's room. Also, I had to leave a note in the arch-mage's nightstand. Oh, joy.

I got to the Arcane University as it was getting dark. There were no guards around, but I had to keep on my toes. There could be some sort of magical trap lying about. I snuck into the Arcane University entrance and, seeing no one around, proceeded to a teleporter that would take me to the next floor. As I did, I noticed a man with his back turned to me. Carefully, I snuck by him. I had to remain stealthy or the operation would be ruined. I managed to slip into the next teleporter and into the arch-mages room. He was asleep, and I carefully picked up the staff and put it away. I then skulked carefully to the nightstand and placed the note gently on the nightstand. Then, I escaped, down the two teleporters, past the wizards that had not seen me enter. When I was out of range of the university, I caught my breath. I do not remember the last time I had taken a breath since I broke into the Arcane University. I wanted to laugh and celebrate, but I had to get back to Methredhel and quickly.

When I arrived at the house, she was beaming, that I had recovered the last item. She took it from me and then said to spy on Lex and see if the Mages Council reacted to it.

I headed to the Waterfront and stayed close to Lex, but out of sight. I did not have any evidence that I had the staff, which was a big relief off of my shoulders. An item like that is way too hot to handle. I strolled along, the guards asking me if I knew anything about the Grey Fox. I said no and they seemed disinterested in me.

I found Lex near the shacks of the poor people. I grumbled something under my breath about rich snobs like him, and I stayed some distance away. That was when things got interesting. From where I was standing, a Daedra messenger appeared and gave a note to Lex. Lex read it, and was not happy. He threw it down and ordered his men back to post. As they left, I managed to pick up the note without anyone looking at me. It said that the arch-mage was not in the least bit happy about the staff being stolen, and that this vendetta Lex has against the Grey Fox has cost everyone in the city dearly.

Having no choice, Lex had to send the troops back to their stations. I smirked at the note and returned to Methredhel. She was overjoyed to hear the news, and, as a sign of faith, we were going to return the staff. However, she warned me not to go back to the Arcane University. Instead, there was a man named Ontus Vanin, a former member of the Arcane University. She said to place the staff in his chest in his home right here in the Talos district. I took the staff and left.

Daylight was upon me, so I had to work fast. Ensuring I was not seen, I opened the door to the house and quickly but quietly, went upstairs, opening the door. My heart was racing, but I had to remain focus. I saw the Ontus asleep on the bed. I skulked over to the chest and placed the staff inside it. I opened and shut the door quietly as the resident began to wake up.

I was out of the house and decided to take the long way back to Bravil. I cheered and shouted like a mad woman, scaring off some animals and travelers, wondering if I was mad or something. I was happy. I finally pulled off what I wanted to pull off. Of course, I did not shout that. I was just too happy.

I returned to Bravil, all the excitement out of me. I found S'krivva in her home and she was very pleased with my work. Not only did I get paid, but I also got promoted to Cat Burglar and Luciana Galena, right here in town, was another fence I had access to.

I smiled in bed at the Lonely Suitor Lodge, staring at the ceiling. Things were finally coming my way…

Next Chapter:

Book Deal


	18. Chapter 18

**Seeing Stars **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC, Marvel, or Nintendo. I own my OCs. _

Chapter 18: Industrial Revolution Aftermath 

The Titans from all three groups had gathered for a small memorial service at the Mansion. Two fallen comrades of theirs, Diablos and Red Knight, fell during the battle with Smithy. Raven, Headway, and Miss Martian could feel the thoughts and sorrows of everyone there. The Titans were a family; and when a family loses one of its members, it is a mournful occasion. Superboy and Red Star were even mature enough to stop feuding, at least until the service was over.

Notably absent from was Persiana. The fearless feline was lying in an infirmary bed, her ribs tapped up. When she heard the news, Farrah was devastated and began crying. Presently, she was still on her bed, sobbing.

Risk shook his head,

"If that furry chick loved him so much, how come she isn't here?"

Wonder Girl looked at him, narrowing her eyes,

"Farrah is upset right now. I can understand how she feels. I lost someone special to me as well."

Cody smirked,

"So, how special was your friend?"

Headway telepathically said,

_Risk, if you don't stop, I will have Onyx make you. You have no idea the types of things she knows how to do as a ninja. _

At this, Risk shut up.

Donna stepped forward and said,

"Today, we have lost two very important team members of Titans East; Red Knight and Diablos. While you may all think I miss my Amazonian sister more, I assure of this; I miss them both greatly. Both were great teammates, capable warriors and most importantly… my friends."

She continued her speech, talking about her experiences and how well she knew both her fallen comrades. While everyone was focusing on the service, a number of them also had concerns. What did Geno mean by the wishes they had coming true? And, it was not just a concern for the Titans.

The Justice League also was asking this very same question as they repaired the Watchtower after the attack. Superman used his heat vision and patched up a hole,

"That takes care of this deck. Onto the next."

Batman and Martian Manhunter were supervising the construction. The Martian hero asked,

"What do you think of the wishes?"  
The Dark Knight said,

"It's not important."  
But, deep down, Batman thought that, if it was true, that shooting stars did grant wishes, could it bring his parents back? Could it make his job easier in Gotham? Even the World's Greatest Detective was starting to have doubts.

In another part of the Watchtower, Wonder Woman was looking out at the stars and the planet below. She thought to herself,

_Is it truly possible? Can this higher authority Geno spoke of have the power to grant wishes from the shooting stars that I see? What sort of god could he be? _

She then thought of all the things she could wish for; world peace, an end to the ailments that plagued the world, the exposure of Themysciria to the world again. The Amazon princess sighed; there was so much she could ask for.

Hyppolyta came near her,

"My daughter."

Diana turned, a little surprised,

"Mother? I thought you were returning to Themysciria."

The queen nodded,

"I am, but Donna asked me to wait until she finishes a service for her fallen friends."

She shook her head, sighing,

"It is said that Selene has died. Though brash, she has lived and died honorably. Many warriors will miss her."

Diana said,

"I miss her too. Despite my reservations of her behavior, she was an Amazon, and thereby, my sister."

Hyppolyta looked out at the stars,

"Do you believe in what that man Geno said? That our wishes come true from shooting stars."

Diana said,

"Technically, Geno is a doll brought to life by the stars' powers. Still, I do believe that we can wish on shooting stars."

Hyppolyta continued to look out, saying,

"I used to think it was a childish thing to believe in, but, after witnessing everything that has happened, and how Themysciria was attacked-."

Diana whirled around,

"Mother; that was not your fault. Smithy was an evil man that would have destroyed everything that made this world great."

Hyppolyta looked at her daughter,

"Diana, I know you would defend my honor, and I am glad to have you and Donna as my daughters. I used to think that isolating ourselves was a way for the evils of Man's World to avoid us. Seeing as how they found us, despite everything, I have given this great thought."

She said after a short pause,

"I have decided to introduce Themysciria again to Man's World."

Diana was shocked,

"Mother, is that a wise decision?"  
Hyppolyta nodded,

"Yes. I will speak with the others and the Senate about this issue, but yes. I feel as though the time has come."

Wonder Woman could think of nothing to say. This was such a huge decision that would rock every Amazon to her core. Hyppolyta said,

"We will leave as soon as Donna arrives. It is unfair to deprive the Titans of her so soon after losing a comrade in battle."

**Meanwhile… **

Persiana was curled up in her room at the mansion, sobbing. She wailed,

"I can't do this! Not again! Why did it have to happen? He's immortal! He shouldn't be dead!"

She cried into the pillow, the flashbacks to when Crisis was first vaporized. The pain, heartache all came back, this time to her new boyfriend. She could not go out, not to that memorial service. Though the pain in her ribs hurt, her heart was taking more of a beating. She began sniffing and whimpering. As she looked out the window and saw the service, she let loose a fresh batch of tears.

She was crying so badly, she did not even hear the knock on the door. It was Tigra. She asked,

"Farrah, may I come in?"

When no response came other than Farrah's sniveling, the striped were-tigress came inside. She smirked,

"Hey, sis."

She sat next to her and placed her hand on Farrah's shoulder,

"Farrah, do you want to talk about it?"

Farrah looked up at her mentor and, through tear-filled eyes, screamed,

"What is there to talk about? I just lost a man that I loved, a man that I thought was my first mate! He died in front of me and I couldn't do a damn thing about it! What's worse is that I think it's my fault! People I care about die! They die around me and I can't do a thing about it!"

She flopped down on the bed, turning away from her sister,

"I swear, my fur should be black instead of white. All I do is cause problems for everyone."

Tigra shook her head,

"That's not true. You don't cause problems for everyone. Miss Marvel, maybe, but not for everyone, especially the ones who love you."

She came closer, lying down next to her,

"Farrah, you have a big heart. You do care about them."

Farrah said, almost sniffing,

"Then, why can't I be out there, with my friends and teammates, in that service? You tell me?"  
She began sobbing again. The tigress Avenger sighed and began curling up Farrah,

"This time, I'm going to help you get through this."

The sounds of Farrah's crying drove her to fall asleep, the only type of sleep she will be getting for a while.

Next Chapter:

The Aftermath continues with Hyppolyta's intentions about Themysciria and two heroines get new powers. Find out more, next time!


	19. Chapter 19

**Ahalivia Thief Fic **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Bethesda Studios. I own Ahalivia. _

Chapter 19: Lettering it Out Part 1 

I got some more money fencing goods; Luciana is really nice to me about prices. I guess she likes me for my skills as a thief. I return to Bravil a day later and, after sleeping at the Lonely Suitor Lodge, of which I am probably now a regular, I speak with S'krivva about my next assignment.

My Khajiit doyen said that Hieronymous Lex had to be dealt with. She had a plan for me to do this; Countess Umbranox of Anvil is looking for a new Captain of the Guard, and there is supposed to be a list of candidates for a new captain. The list was sent to Darihill, who has yet to tell the countess the letter has arrived. However, S'krivva feels as though Darihill cannot be trusted, so I am to sneak in to the castle, find the letter, then find a forger that can put Lex's name at the top of the list, sign and seal it with the official seal, and present it in person to the countess.

I commented that it sounds like a lot of work. It would be simpler to kill him. S'krivva admonishes me, saying that we are not killers, but thieves. We are not assassins. I shrug and say I will perform this task.

I head out to Anvil. It is a tiring journey, but I will have time to rest once I get the letter. I feel the cool sea breeze and smell the ocean. Anvil was a fishing and shipbuilding town, and it made its living on costal trade. I looked around, nodding in approval of the town. Maybe, maybe when I finally get enough money as a thief, I will retire here.

Anyway, I tracked down one of the beggars near town and I asked him about Darihill's office. He said that I had to meet the Blacksmith in the castle, and he would explain everything to me. I blinked and wondered what he meant by that. Still, if I was going to get a lead, I had to find the castle blacksmith.

The whole town was a buzz about a recent slaying of all the priests and priestess of Dibella. I asked the guard about it and he said that the people were all dead, yet there was no one inside when they got there. After that, this crazy prophet showed up and spoke about the end of the world or something. I shrugged it off, but then I asked about Darihill and the guard told me that she was normally in her office, except when she was dining with the countess. I figured I did not have much time, so I nodded my thanks and walked off to the castle, watching the sun set over the ocean. I looked on the bridge and saw some fort ruins. I may have to go there sometime.

I continued into the lavish castle and found my way to the smithy. There, the blacksmith, named Orrin, greeted me by my cat burglar title. I was a bit surprised he was a member of the Thieves Guild, but I did not question it. He told me to follow him. The blacksmith led me to a section where a small collection of wine was kept and he pulled on the pillar. It revealed a hidden passage way that would bypass the guards. I chuckled and watched as he left. I slipped inside the dark passage way and shut the pillar behind me. I then began stalking the passageway, opening any locked door with ease.

I continued onward until I saw the pillar again, this time I pressed it and it revealed the exit. To my right, there was a guard. Luckily, his back was turned, so I crept into the office, making sure to stay out of sight and picked the lock on the door. She had to have been dining with the countess, and, as I opened it, I was right. No one was in the room. I quietly shut the door and picked the lock on the desk. I managed to get the letter and I locked the desk back up. I then slipped out of the door and reopened the secret passage way. I shut the passage way, all while the clueless guard did not even see me.

I escaped the castle with ease. Now, I had to find a forger. I returned to the beggars and one of them told me, for a fee, that there was a forger living in the abandoned house not too far away from me. I went to visit him, and the place was decrepit and run down. I had never seen anyone live in such squalor before. Even the beggars have more class than this man. I found him and asked him if he could forge the letter. He said he could, but he would need a day to do it, and that I would have to pay the fee. I said I could.

I left the forger's house. I went into the Count Arms hotel and paid for a room.

As I drifted off to sleep, I had to wonder what I was going to do for the next day, while the letter was being forged. My last thought before drifting off to sleep was to explore that fort, and the surrounding area…

Next Chapter:

Exploration time!


	20. Chapter 20

**Ahalivia Thief Fic **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Bethesda Studios. I own Ahalivia. _

Chapter 20: Anvil Exploration 

After hitting the sack at the Count's Arms hotel, I decided to take a little walk around the surrounding area of Anvil. Of course, the fort was first on my mind. As I crept through the near dawning hours, walking through the tall grass and approached the top floor of the exterior of the fort, I could not help but feel a little excited. An abandoned fort ruins, hopefully I could find some treasure.

I perched on the top and saw a bandit with her back turned to me. I tried to take aim, but another bandit, this one a bowman, saw me and opened fire. I dashed behind cover and fired my bow above him, using the platform I was on as a shield. I kept firing my iron arrows and he dropped quickly. The first bandit I saw came at me with a war hammer and I quickly flipped out of the way. I dashed and fired my bow, attempting to hit her. She also fell quickly. I healed up with my magic and ransacked the bodies for anything useful. Then, I skulked inside the fort, which was Fort Strand.

Fort Strand was just like all the other fort ruins I had been to; dark, dingy, and creepy. I continued on my way, seeing a marauder in the dark. I shot at him and he tried to come at me, but I dropped him quickly. I noticed the equipment he had on was unusually well maintained. It was also very heavy, even for a marauder or bandit. I had a bad feeling about this and I had to be careful as I skulked into the darkness.

I continued onward throughout the fortress, noticing traps and seeing a training room not too far from where I had entered. These marauders were not normal; there was something about them that made them seem more disciplined. They might have had some precious loot lying around too, but I had to figure out of it was worth it.

I managed to find the leader of the marauders and a cohort. I laced my arrows with some poisons to weaken them. It seemed to do little good against them, but I did manage to beat them both without alerting anyone else. One of them had a Long sword of numbing. It had to be worth some money. However, another had a mace. It was inscribed Rockshatter and it had a name on it. Maeva.

Now, Maeva was a girl's name, and the two guys that attacked me did not look like any Maeva. I decided to keep it for a while and try to track down this Maeva.

I decided to leave the fort. Those last two bandits were not so easily defeated, and it would be safe to assume that the bandits were much stronger than I originally thought. Not pushing my luck, I left.

It was about morning and I decided to explore a bit more. Taking out a new bow I had acquired from the bowman outside, I wandered around the amber waves of grass around Anvil. I could smell the sea air from here. It was an intriguing smell, and it did appeal to me somehow. As I walked across the fields and onto the dirt road, I managed to find a cave. I dare not go in it, however, as I see several headstones near it. I figure there are undead creatures in that cave and I am not properly equipped to take them out. I decide to head into another direction and come across this camp called Troll Candle Camp. There, I met an archer and she told me that she was hunting out in the area for pelts. I shrugged, seeing as how she did not have anything on her person and returned to Anvil.

I went to the weapons shop and sold and repaired some equipment. I then asked about the mace and the blacksmith told me that, outside of town, there was a woman who had mentioned that it was her mace. There was a farm, so I decided to check it out.

I found Maeva on her farm, working. I asked her about the mace and she was surprised that it was returned to her. She then told the story of how her husband had run off to join a bunch of bandits to make it big. It must have been the guy I killed. She noticed the look on my face and was not surprised. Maeva then paid me a part of the dowry; 200 gold pieces. I then walk away and return to town.

Deciding to stay for another night at the Count's Arms hotel, I rested and, in the late afternoon to evening, explored the docks. One of the shops I found was unlocked all the time. This might come in handy, later. I walked onto one of the ships and saw a High Elf Sorceress named Varulae frantically running around. She told me she needed a crystal ball that was an heirloom at the bottom of the ship, called the Serpent's Wake, but something had killed the crew and now were haunting it. I said I would do it; figuring it should not be hard to trick a ghost.

I slipped inside and skulked down the stairs and into the cargo hold. I could hear the ghosts wail and moan as I did, and I managed to get to the cargo hold with surprising ease. I found the chest and, snatching the crystal ball, dashed back before the ghosts could have a chance. Once I was out, the High Elf Sorceress put a seal on the door. She thanked me for retrieving the heirloom. As a reward, I received the captain's cutlass Redwave. I liked it, but it would fetch a pretty penny.

I decided to rest at the Count's Arms hotel again. After indulging in some quality wine and food, I decided to pay a visit to my forger and see if he was ready with that letter…

Next Chapter:

Taking Care of Lex (the conclusion)


	21. Chapter 21

**Ahalivia Thief Fic **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Bethesda Studios. I own Ahalivia. _

Chapter 21: Lettering it Out Part 2 

It was night, and I skulked through the yards of Anvil to get to the abandoned house. As I snuck inside, I saw him at the top of the stairs. I walked up to him, no longer stalking and he said that the forgery was done. I paid the fee of five hundred gold pieces. I thought to myself that this better be worth putting Lex out of business.

I got the forged letter and had to head to the Imperial Legion Office, which was near the Imperial Prison in the Imperial City. Oh, joy. I made it there and it was about sunrise. I could go in and risk it, but I would be caught and the whole scheme would go awry. Instead, I decided to spend the day in the area of the Imperial City, resting, casing out places to steal, and maybe even explore Sideways Cave, which I came across earlier. Then, I would sneak in at night to the office.

I decided to explore the cave earlier when I escaped the Imperial Prison that day. Gods, it must have felt like a month or something when that happened. A month, and I am already a cat burglar for the Thieves Guild. How my life has changed.

Sideways Cave was a little more frightening than I thought. I encountered imps and trolls and, though their remains made for expensive spell components, I was not about to totally risk a full out exploration of the cave, especially when I came across some ruins down there, deeper in the cave. I decided that I should come back here, with a little bit more training and better equipment before venturing down into places I had no idea about.

I returned to the Imperial City and, after having my equipment repaired and whatever loot I was able to find sold off, I rested and mentally prepared myself at my room in the Merchants Inn. As I lay in the comfortable bed, I reflected on my life, and all that I had been doing.

I was a shadow, one that would hide from fate's cunning hounds. It has been a while since I heard that from the Emperor. I shook my head; no, I cannot save the Empire. I can only save myself.

I awoke a few hours later and noticed it was nightfall. I left the Merchants Inn and snuck into the Imperial Prison District. I stayed in the shadows, but there was a captain of the guard that I had not seen before contemplating entering one of the doors. I waited in the shadows, hiding in the doorway of the entrance I needed to go. After a few minutes, he went inside. I did the same, picking the lock as I did. I had to be quick in and out before he got out again.

I entered and quickly and quietly sealed the envelope with the seal that was sitting on the desk. As I escaped the office, I headed straight to Anvil, my heart racing with both excitement and fear. What if I was spotted? What if the alarm had been raised? I could not worry about that now. Now, I had to get to Anvil and the countess.

It was morning when I arrived and, when I saw the countess enter the throne room, I knew I was right on time. I delivered the letter and she noticed Lex's name right at the top. She then handed me the transfer orders I was to deliver to Lex himself. I nodded and was off again. Along the road, I chuckled to myself at how gullible and stupid she was. This was going off easily.

I returned to the Imperial City and tracked down Lex. He was at the Waterfront, again, marching with his band of misfit guards. I approached Lex and I told him I had a package for him. I handed the orders and he was horrified. He cursed that the Gray Fox was behind this, but, as a soldier, he had to obey the order.

I decided to return to Bravil in the evening and found S'krivva in her home. I told her everything that happened and we both laughed heartily at the scheme. She reimbursed me for the forgery, and did a few other things too. For one, I was promoted to Shadowfoot. Second, I could use Orrin the blacksmith in Castle Anvil as a fence. And third, since she did not have any jobs for me, that I may be receiving messages from the Gray Fox himself.

I went to the Lonely Suitor Lodge and slept heartily. I had never been happier in my life.

During the night, I had a strange dream. A woman in a black shawl and cloak was calling out to me. She had no eyes, and she was calling to me to find her eyes. The eyes of Nocturnal…

Next Chapter:

The Eyes have it


	22. Chapter 22

**Ahalivia Thief Fic **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Bethesda Studios. I own Ahalivia. _

Chapter 22: Dreams and Rewards 

I remember passing by a shrine dedicated to Nocturnal just outside of Leyawiin, and, since the dream reflected her, I had to check this out. As I approached the shrine, even though it was slightly day light outside, I could feel an overwhelming sense of darkness around me. It was not a bad thing; from what I understand, Nocturnal was a Daedra of shadows and secrets.

I approached the shrine and she seemed to call to me in my head. She was telling me that thieves had stolen her eye and hid it somewhere. I was a bit surprised and she wanted to learn who stole it and for me to return the eye to her. I would be handsomely rewarded if I did this, so I departed to Leyawiin, where the thieves resided.

This did not sound like something the Thieves Guild would do. To steal a priceless heirloom is one thing, but to steal from a god, well, that is something different. It would be far too risky, even if you did manage to pull it off, who would want to buy it?

I had no idea where to begin looking for the thieves. The beggars were no help to me at all. First time for everything, I guess. Then, I decided to ask the city guard. I waited until one passed by and we struck up a conversation. He told me that Bejeen and Weebam-na were talking about some big score they got, whatever that means. I nodded my thanks and decided to walk to Weebam-na's house. It turned out the two were Argonian and, when I asked Bejeen about it, she denied it. It looked like I had to sneak in and eavesdrop on the conversation. So, I left and waited a few minutes. Then, I returned, slowly opening and closing the door. I pressed myself against the wall and listened.

One of them asked about trolls getting into the area, and the other assured her that the trolls would dare not go in water. The Eye of Nocturnal was completely safe in Tidewater Cave. I smirk and slipped out the door, being as quiet as I could. I silently closed the door and headed out to the cave.

I can tell you I am no fan of swamps. From the gasses to the bugs, it is a disgusting place. Despite my affinity for nature, the swamps are not like the forests. I prefer it there than here any day. Other than the occasional mudcrab, it was pretty quiet, until I got to the cave. I slinked down and got my bow ready, for I knew there would be trolls in the area.

And, I was partially right. Apparently, there were trolls in the area, as well as some wolves, and, what I later discovered to be, was a bear. I was in trouble. I waited until the troll was out of sight and fired my bow, killing the wolf. I then turned invisible and snuck around. I knew the eye had to be in water, and I found that part of the cave was flooded. I continued onward, making sure I was not seen, but I probably was detected by the animals. I could hear them sniffing for my scent. I had to be fast.

There was a faint glow coming from down below the water not too far away from me. I took a deep breath and went underwater. I saw a glowing sphere down behind the rocks. It was the Eye of Nocturnal. I snatched it and put it away in my backpack. I returned to the surface and made a mad dash for the exit. I vaulted and jumped over animals and even the troll. They were all right behind me.

I ran all the way back into town, shutting the cave door. I caught my breath, the heavy, humid swamp air contaminating my lungs. I shook my head and tried to focus. I had to get back to the shrine.

I returned to the shrine of Nocturnal and presented the eye to Nocturnal herself. She was extremely pleased I had returned it and, for that, I was given a Daedra artifact called the Skeleton Key. The Skeleton Key boosted my ability to break into locked items, and it could never break, unlike my previous lock picks.

I then thought to myself; if this Daedra artifact was so good, what else could be good for a thief like me? I may have to check out more of these shrines in the near future…

Next Chapter:

Orders from the Top


	23. Chapter 23

**Ahalivia Thief Fic **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Bethesda Studios. I own Ahalivia. _

Chapter 23: At Last, We Meet 

After spending a day pawning in Anvil, I returned to the Imperial City and began wandering around the Waterfront, testing my skills of sneaking. It was already nightfall, and I was awaiting a message from the Gray Fox. I walked around, hoping that there would be something I could do. I snuck behind people and was careful to stay out of sight. I had to keep training, keep in shape. The Gray Fox could summon me at any moment.

I waited a full day in the Imperial City, wandering around the different districts. I finally got his message, delivered by Methredherl. She told me the Gray Fox was in Bruma, in Helvius Cecia's house. I journeyed there as quickly as I could.

I arrived and rested at Olav's Tack and Tap. I am sure the Gray Fox would not mind if I was a few hours late. I rested on the hard sheets and bed, but I could barely sleep. Imagine me, meeting the Gray Fox, a legend. I quickly sprang from my bed and dashed out to the house. I entered and quietly followed down the stairs. He was there, in the chair near the fire. He looked up and smiled at me, commenting that I got his message. I told him it was an honor to finally meet him, and he seemed to chuckle at that. Anyway, after reading the book I had brought to him earlier, he said that he needed me for an assignment. This assignment was given to me because of my abilities to remain undetected.

The Gray Fox said that he needed me to go to a remote monastery called the Temple of Ancestral Moths. It was populated by blind monks. Deep within the catacombs of the temple was an artifact called Savilla's Stone. I have to retrieve it, but I cannot kill anyone except the guardians of the stone, both human and non-human. He is paying me five hundred gold pieces for it. I honored the request and he showed me on the map where it was. I had to go to Cheydinhal and pick up the trail from there.

I rushed to the town and headed north in the middle of the night. I should have done this during the day; far less chance of a wild animal attack. However, I was able to fend off wolves, and even a mountain lion that I saw and quietly snuck around. As I trekked up the mountain Trail, I saw an estate. It was Lord Rugdumph's Estate. No one looked to be awake, but I hopped over the fences and cut through the yard, sneaking quietly as I did.

I continued onward until I came to the temple. I could see butterflies flittering about and I knew this was it. I saw the temple to one side and then I saw a small house near it. I noticed it was locked and I picked the lock. I entered and one of the monks, he was not blind as I was told, and I asked him about it. His name was Brother Holgar and he was reluctant to give any information up on the subject, but with a little persuasion, I was able to ask him about the blind monks. Well, deep within the catacombs, where the monks lived, there was something down there that, through continual exposure to, would render people blind. A sort of pollen, I think. He said that the monks were not affected by this because they were already blind. I asked him to show me the catacombs, and he did. He prayed I was not going to do anything sinister about it, but I could only smirk as his back was to me.

He showed me into the catacombs entrance and I waited until he was gone. I had to be quiet and had to remain calm. I had to be prepared for anything, so I began stalking the halls of the blind monks. It was still the middle of the night, so they should have been asleep for the most part. Nevertheless, I had to be quiet. I trust that, if they know I am there, they will not be happy to see me.

The corridors reminded me of the fort ruins I traversed and explored before, so I was quite familiar with navigating them. I tried to avoid the larger rooms, knowing that they could be populated. So far, though, as I clear the first corridor, I find no one patrolling the hallways. There are the occasional monks walking along the corridor as they go into another large room, but they do not notice me in the shadows. I managed to pick the lock to one area of the catacombs and continue onward. I love the skeleton key.

I managed to stumble across another room, this time some of the monks were sleeping. I slipped by carefully and continued onward. I got to another door in the darkness. Though I could not see as clearly as a Khajiit, I still had sharp enough eyes to do the job. Besides, I did not want to risk lighting a torch. I was training to explore dark places without a light source.

I managed to find the caverns of the place and began taking out my bow. At this point, if there was anyone here, then I did not have to pay a blood price. My sharp ears did detect something, though.

Undead.

I shudder to myself at the prospect of fighting undead guardians, because I was not properly equipped to deal with them. All I could do was avoid them as best I could. I noticed some traps as I skulked about the cavern, carefully disarming them as I went along. It seemed like hours as I wandered the catacombs, feeling the heavy air and the stone. I avoided some steam vents and found hidden passages. As much as I would have loved to have gotten some of the treasure here, I had a job to do, and I had to do it first.

After avoiding a ghost, I slipped by it and found the center room where the stone was kept. However, as I stood near the area, I noticed a few things; one was a human standing in front of a crystal. My guess was that the crystal was a magical trap. I also thought there might be more than one guardian, so I skulked around the perimeter of the cavern, being very careful not to be seen.

After a thorough patrol, I found I was alone with the guardian and the magic trap. There was a trap door and I decided to position myself behind a cavern wall and I got my bow into position. I rolled my neck and took out an arrow, ready to fire. I fired my arrow, feeling the air it cut through as it approached its target. It was a direct hit into his chest. I stumbled up the cavern side and tried to locate me, but I crept into the shadows again and fired, this time hitting his heart. He was dead. I snuck over to his body and found something. During the times I hit him, he was glowing a strange aura. I found a ring on his finger, the Base Ring of Aegis. This might come in handy.

Well, I took care of that problem. Now, I had to get by the magical trap. I slowly crept down the stairs and dashed behind cover as magical energy fired at me from the stone. It took a few moments to recharge. I had to act fast. I snatched the stone and dashed out of range and behind a cavern wall, hoping the second attack went off without hitting me. It seemed like forever as I waited. I then peered up and noticed the magical trap was no longer activating. It is probably a proximity trap; I have to be within a certain range for it to activate.

I retraced my steps through the caverns and back into the catacombs. I had no idea how long I was gone, but it was safe to say that it was going to be morning by now, and the monks were probably up and about. I carefully skulked down the hallways and saw that the beds were all empty. Probably either praying or eating right now. I continued onward. I was almost to the exit, where I knew I would be safe, when I saw one of them simply stumbling about. He had a sword on his back. I swallowed; I had to be fast with this, so I pressed myself against the wall and slowly passed him. He turned around to try and hear me, but I was already gone.

I escaped the catacombs and returned to Bruma, exhausted. I met the Gray Fox and handed him the stone. He was excited. He said that Savilla's stone could see past the defenses of the Imperial Palace. We both thought back to the Emperor and what he would have done with the stone had he found out about its existence. He would have either destroyed it or locked it up in the palace.

Gray Fox paid me my fee and I went to Olav's. I checked into a room and, after closing the door, I collapsed on the bed in a heap, exhausted. Little did I realize that this was the start of things to come…

Next Chapter:

Arrows Point the Way


	24. Chapter 24

**Ahalivia Thief Fic **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Bethesda Studios. I own Ahalivia. _

Chapter 24: Passages of Time 

After a restful sleep, I returned to the Imperial City, waiting for another message from the Gray Fox. I had no idea what he had planned next, but, I had a feeling he was planning something big. Why else would he want the Savilla's Stone to see past the defenses of the Imperial Castle? Maybe he is planning to steal something from the castle itself. I had no idea what it was, but, hopefully, I could find out in the next message he sent.

Hours seemed to go by as I wandered the city, training myself to sneak up on people. I eventually waited in the Talos District of the Imperial City when Amusei came to me. I smirked; he really had joined the Thieves Guild for real. I was impressed and he gave me a message. He told me that the Gray Fox was waiting in a house in Chorrol. The house belonged to a man named Malintus Ancus. I went there immediately in the dead of night.

I arrived and looked around for the house I needed to go into. It was on the far side of the town, furthest away from the castle. It seemed appropriate, and it was inconspicuous. I entered and the Gray Fox was standing in the room. He greeted me and said he had need of my assistance.

The next assignment for me was to find the Arrow of Extrication. A powerful court wizard by the name of Fathis Aren had come into possession of it and the Gray Fox needed it. I could kill Fathis if I wished, but I had to get that arrow. Fathis Aren was the court mage in Bravil, so I headed there and looked around for one of the beggars. I could feel the heavy swamp air as I came in from my trip and the beggar told me that there is a secret passage somewhere in the castle that leads to a ruined tower Fathis often liked to use for his magical experiments. I nodded my thanks and gave him some coin before heading into the castle.

Though it was pre-dawn, there were some guards around the doorway. I tried sneaking down another passage of the castle, but it turned out to be a dead end. I had to go through the door the guards were standing near, but I was not so brazen as to do it when they were there, so I waited a couple of hours in the hall.

After a few hours, I noticed the count of Bravil coming down the stairs with his guards and watched as the guards that were at the door leave. Other guards from other doors opened, as if expecting a normal routine. I waited and observed, pretending to observe the jewelry and items in the display cases. After a while, I saw that there was no one at the door. I slowly ascended the stairs and skulked down, picking the lock with my Skeleton Key.

The door opened and I slipped in, quietly shutting it behind me. I then scurried into the darkness of the halls, making sure there were no guards. The first place I would look for a secret passage to the wizard's tower would be in Fathis Aren's room itself. I picked the lock on his door and entered it. I shut the door quietly behind me and began looking around the room. It had to be somewhere where no one would suspect.

I checked the bed, dressers, and chests for anything of value, but there was nothing. More than likely, anything of value would be at the tower. However, something was odd. I looked at a particular wall and noticed a similar pillar structure I had seen in Castle Anvil. Recalling that one of the pillars could be moved, I pulled on it. A wall came down and revealed a doorway. I hastily stepped to the other side and closed the secret passage way. I picked the lock carefully on the door and began venturing down the cavernous tunnels.

If Fathis Aren was as powerful as the Gray Fox said he was, it is more than likely he has some powerful magical guardians and some apprentice wizards with him. I slowly stalked the halls, first seeing what looked to be an armored demon. I stayed in the darkness and fired my bow, killing him. I could hear his demonic screams as I killed him and shuddered to think of what else this wizard may have.

I pressed onward, eventually getting lost in the maze of tunnels and catacombs that littered this secret passage. I even ran into some crabs and slaughterfish in a section that was flooded. All the while, I tell myself that this is for the Gray Fox, so the prize is ultimately worth it. On the plus side, I could kill as many of the people I encountered in here to my heart's content. It would give me some more practice with my bow. Not to mention, my sneaking.

I managed to find more apprentice wizards, which easily fell as long as I stayed in darkness. One of the mages had a magical robe that granted them the power of Chameleon. I smirked and took it. This could come in handy. Along with the robe, there were some other goodies I was able to pilfer, mostly gold and soul gems that would fetch a pretty penny. Finally, I got to the tower itself.

As soon as I exited the tunnels, I saw that it was sunset. Also, there were some creatures I had never seen before as well. This is why I hate magic; some magic can be so unnerving. There was a creature that looked like a little demon, as well as something that appeared to be on fire. While I dispatched them all, I finally found the court wizard Fathis Aren busy at his workbench on the third floor of the decrepit tower. He had not seen me, nor did he appear to have heard the fight. I smirked, this was my chance. I pulled out another arrow and shot him in the back. I then ducked behind cover as the darkness of the night crept forward. I could hold out.

Fathis powered himself up with some spells, and that was when I decided to just go at him, not hide anymore. I fired some arrows and he managed to fall down a floor in the tower. He was still alive, but he was critically injured. I finished him off and looted the body, finding the key to the tower and to the castle on him.

I began my search of the arrow and, while I found other things like expensive soul gems and some potions, I could not find the arrow. I then opened one chest and saw a key-shaped arrowhead. This had to be it; there were no other arrows, unless it was already one of mine. I took the arrowhead and exited the tower, taking as many things as I could to fence later.

I returned to Chorrol at night, pressing my weary body with my willpower to do so. I told the Gray Fox about the arrow head and he was slightly disappointed. He said he would take it and have the arrow repaired. He then gave me my reward, promoted me to Master Thief, and even allowed me to use the best fence the Guild had; Fathis Ulen.

I checked into the Oak ad Crossier, an inn in Chorrol. I flopped down on the bed, exhausted…

Next Chapter:

Buried with your boots on.


	25. Chapter 25

**Ahalivia Thief Fic **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Bethesda Studios. I own Ahalivia. _

Chapter 25: Buried Secrets 

The best fence in the guild; Fathis Ulen, really is good at his job. He gave me a great price on all the merchandise I had procured from the wizard. I bought some equipment and some training and then waited in the Imperial City for another message from the Gray Fox. I practiced my skulking and sneaking, trying to act playfully innocent should anyone ask.

It was around nightfall, and I had waited in the Talos District, a place I knew well, when Amusei came to me with another message from the Gray Fox. He said that the Gray Fox was waiting in Cheydinhal, in the home of one Ganrdhel, another Bosmer. I nodded my thanks and stole out to the town in the middle of the night.

I arrived in the town and skulked to the house, making sure no one saw me. I entered and the Gray Fox was there, petting one of the dogs near the fireplace. I looked down at the second dog and she seemed to like me. I gave her a quick pat and then the Gray Fox told me about another item he needs. After using Savilla's Stone, he determined that another item he would need would be the Boots of Springheel Jak. The boots are named after a legendary thief that died some three hundred years ago, and rumor was that he was buried with his boots. I was to find Jakben, the only surviving relative of that family and see what I can find out about the boots. The Gray Fox told me that he lived somewhere in the Imperial City, so I had to ask the beggars for some help.

I returned to the Imperial City and, after paying some coin to one of the beggars, he told me that Jakben had a residence in the Talos District. He also told me that the Earl was a bit of an odd case that he loved to walk at night. It was approaching dawn and I did not want to risk entering the house if he were in it. I spent the day casing the manor and studying it carefully. I checked into the Tiber Septim hotel and waited until about dusk, when I was sure he would be leaving.

Dusk came and, as it turned into night, I saw Jakben leave the home. As soon as he was out of sight, and no guards were patrolling the area, I broke in. I began exploring the house, making my way to the basement for any information. I found a door in the wine cellar, but it was locked, and there was no way to pick the lock. I then headed up to his private quarters and picked every lock on the door along the way. I wanted an open house, to make sure that whoever broke in; broke in everywhere.

I managed to find the Earl's private headquarters and opened the lock to his desk. I found a family tree of sorts, detailing every ancestor of the Earl's. I decided to use this information and confront the Earl about his family. He should not have gone far. I exited the house and began looking around for him.

I found him still in the Talos District. He had a glass claymore on him so I got ready for anything. I approached him and he seemed rather stuffy, so I asked him about his ancestry. He begged me to spare his life and to take anything I wanted. He even gave me the key to the family mausoleum in the basement, saying it gave him the creeps. I smirked and disappeared in the darkness.

As I re-entered the house, something was wrong. He gave up too easily. It was as if he wanted me to go down there. I pulled out my bow and opened the door in the wine cellar.

Now I know why; this place was a vampire nest. Here, right underneath the Imperial City. I saw one vampire down the end of the hall and, taking out some silver arrows, fired a few at him, killing him. I skulked in the darkness, knowing that there could be at least more than one. And, I was right; as I explored this underground hellhole, I found another vampire in heavy armor. An Orc vampire, to be exact. That is one dangerous combination. I managed to kill it by firing more silver arrows into her and she fell down quickly. Luckily, I was in the shadows, but I had to get to those boots and fast. I found the coffin and opened it. Instead of finding the boots, I found some jewelry and diary.

I closed the door behind me before reading the diary. It turns out; Springheel Jak did die with his boots on…only to come back as a vampire. I continued reading and discovered that the Earl was indeed the legendary thief that became the legend three hundred years ago. I swallowed and closed the book. I had to kill the Earl, who probably was an expert with that sword of his. Oh, gods; what have I gotten myself into.

I peaked through the door and saw him standing across the hall of the cavern. I waited until I was fully enveloped in shadows and fired my silver arrows at him. I kept firing, because I knew he was going to come at me. He finally fell and I searched his body, finding some new armor and the boots I was looking for. I dumped most of my old armor and put on both the new mithral armor, and the boots. I immediately felt lighter on my feet than I ever had before. I knew the feeling was not going to last long, so I put on my other boots and dashed out of the house. I quickly returned to the top floor of the home and cleaned him out of his jewelry. He will not be needing it anyway.

I slipped out of the house, the cold night air warmer than those catacombs. I returned to the Gray Fox at nearly pre-dawn and gave him the boots. He gave me my pay and said I would meet him again.

I checked into this hotel called the Newlands Lodge and flopped down on the bed. I would rest for hours, hoping to shake the dreams of vampires chasing me. Gods, that was a horrible experience. Although, it did make me think of one thing; if I were daring enough, vampires often had great items for living for centuries…

Next Chapter:  
The Ultimate Heist!


	26. Chapter 26

**Ahalivia Thief Fic **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Bethesda Studios. I own Ahalivia. _

Chapter 26: The Big One Part 1 

The greatest heist of them all.

That's what the Gray Fox said when I met him at Othrelo's house in the Elven District of the Imperial City. He said that everything has come to fruition, and that the items I had been collecting were coming up to this moment. The Gray Fox said that this would be my last job for him. I was a bit befuddled and asked him why. He said it was all in good time and that, if I succeeded in this endeavor, I would be rewarded beyond simple gold coins. Our names would go down in history as the greatest of all thieves across the land. The Gray Fox told me that this mission was not for profit, but for glory and history. That was how big this heist was. I admit, I am getting rather giddy about all this.

Gray Fox invited me to take a seat at the table and, as we ate, we began talking about the plan. The Arrow of Extrication, the Savilla's Stone, and the Boots of Springheel Jak were all components needed to pull this off. The boots would allow me to get to higher places, or break my fall. Good to know. The arrow would be the key to the secret passage I needed to go to get to the library. The Gray Fox then handed me the Imperial Sewer Key and instructions on what I had to do. First, I had to find the Sands of Time and activate them. That way, the secret passage through the sewers and into the Old Way can be revealed and, by following the Old Way, I could get inside the palace. Once inside, I had to make my way to the library the Elder Scroll was housed in. I would go in the place of Celia Camoran, a woman that actually wanted to see the scroll. She would be forcibly delayed enough for me to pull this off. Once then, I was to make my escape.

It was all in the instructions he handed to me and I nearly choked on my food at how intricate it all was. Still, for a shot at history, it might seemingly be worth it.

I finished eating and decided to make my way to the palace. Normally, I could not just enter the palace and ask for the scroll, nor could I open the door conventionally just by walking in. This way would bypass the defenses and allow me to get in undetected.

I managed to find some shadows and, slipping into them so the patrolling guards did not see me, I continued onward, until I got to the basement. I noticed it was locked, so I picked the lock and slipped into the darkness. The patrolling palace guard would not appreciate it if I was skulking around, so I waited in the darkness until he passed by me. I was hiding behind some of the crates and, when I was sure he had not seen me, I managed to find what I was looking for.

The Sands of Time was a big hourglass in the room with purple sand. I touched it and it began glowing red for a moment, and then the glow subsided. I made my way out of the basement and out of the palace. If I had to guess, the way to find the sewers was somewhere near by.

A thought just occurred to me; what if it was in a place that was open to everyone, yet no one would know about it? The Arboretum.

I managed to find the grate and slipped into it when the guard was not looking in the dead of night. I immediately began crawling down the sewers, getting rid of any animals that were in my way. Nothing personal, but I am on a mission.

It was relatively easy going in the shadows of the sewer, despite the wretched smell. That was, until I came underneath the Bloodworks. It must be I am underneath the arena. Though I could not hear the screaming fans, I could definitely smell the blood. And, that was not the only thing; there were vampires down here. Great, like I had not already recovered from ordeal getting the boots, but now they are in here too. Luckily, I stocked up on silver arrows, because not only were there vampires I had to deal with, but also other types of undead; ghosts. I began dispatching each vampire I saw. Some of them were human, others were Orc. I even found a Wood Elf vampire, which I quickly killed. I was disgusted with these creatures. Personally, I am doing them a favor killing them.

After reaching the end of the Bloodworks, I was now coming to the palace sewers. I know I am on the right track; after all; immortality was on the line here…

Next Chapter:

Continuing the infiltration.


	27. Chapter 27

**Ahaliva Thief Fic **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Bethesda Studios. I own Ahalivia. _

Chapter 27: The Big One Part 2 

The stench in being underground for so long tends to unnerve most people. As a Bosmer, I prefer the scent of lilies and pine trees, not rotting corpses and animal droppings. Yet, here I was, in the Old Way. The place reminded me a lot like the secret passage I had ventured to with the emperor that time. It was a while ago, anyway. Of course, the Old Way would not be called that if it was not forgotten with the new escape tunnels, right?

I snuck into the darkness, noticed lots of undead have inhabited this place over the sentries. Wraiths, ghosts, zombies, and even skeletons wielding axes and shields were not an uncommon sight. Though I had a lot of silver arrows with me, I was not going to get bogged down in a fight. These things looked to be pretty tough, and I could count on my Moonshadow ability to get me out of these tight spaces.

I kept skulking about the darkness, carefully planting each foot in the dirt and sand that covered the floor. I felt I had the night eyes of a Khajiit as I moved, and I did not want to give myself away to any of these undead monsters. Worse, I fear as though if I fail, my spirit will haunt this place forever, going after the next thief that tries something so daring.

The Old Way was a confusing labyrinth to say the least. For what seemed like hours, I was got lost. In addition to the carved out stone structures, there was also the caves that had seemingly been cut out that often would lead to nowhere, or would set me back. I was getting frustrated, but I told myself that I was doing this for history, and that it would all be worth it.

After navigating the maze for hours, I had a feeling it was already sunrise outside. I then came across an interesting sight; it appears that part of the tunnels in the Old Way came to magical ruins I had seen earlier in my travels. Another Ayelid ruin, right underneath the castle. It should not have been surprising to me, but it was, and, as I began moving forward, I noticed two very similar crystals I had encountered when collecting the Savilla's Stone. They were magical traps. I backed away and leapt silently up a crumbled stone stair case, all the while maintaining my light-footedness throughout the shadows. Luckily, there was very little natural lighting, so I could easily move around. I just had to be aware of any other traps, magical or otherwise, that could give me away. You can never tell with how old these ruins are that the traps might still work.

I eventually managed to get to a place called the Hall of Epochs, and noticed a statue at the top of a flight of stairs. On it, I could barely make it out in the darkness; there was a key hole in the statue, but I had a feeling I could not fire the arrow from here to hit it. I looked and saw two glowing crystals on the other side of the large room. I guess that must have been the point I had to take the shot. But, I had to turn the statue around before doing so, so I had to find the switch to make that happen.

The great thing about these ruins is that, while I had been exploring them, I found lots of gold and other loot, including a staff. I figure some of these artifacts would be worth something to someone. All I had to do was make sure I was not seen by any of the undead horrors and the treasure was all set. I could feel my calves and legs tiring, running and sneaking about, but I had to keep going. I had to pull this off.

Eventually, I found a switch and, using the darkness as my shield, I stealthily returned to the room with the statues and saw that they were in position. Now, the way was unblocked by the walls, but I still had to get by the undead. I snuck around the headless zombies and stood on the platform. I took a few practice volleys with my silver arrows before I figured out the right angle of fire. Even though I am far better with a bow than a blade, I always do my practice, especially when I got one shot with it.

I tensed for a moment and got my nerve up as I loaded the Arrow of Extrication. I took a few breaths to calm myself and let the arrow fly. I could hear it whizzing through the air and land right in the keyhole. The statue then rose and, as I got closer, I saw the door.

There was no telling what would be on the other side of this door, so I got my nerve up, remembering that history was on the line. If I succeeded, I would be part of the greatest heist in history. If I failed, I could be the deadest thief in all of history…

Next Chapter:

The Big Heist Continues…


	28. Chapter 28

**Ahalivia Thief Fic **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Bethesda Studios. I own Ahalivia. _

Chapter 28: The Big One Part 3 

The door took me to the palace guards' quarters. The palace guards. Great, this is going to easy. I did notice they were all asleep, so I silently moved among them, until I was out of the room. At this point, I decided to don my Chameleon Robe, which I had been saving up for this occasion. Putting some of my Mithral armor away, I proceeded down the semi-lit hallways of the palace. The Gray Fox had better know what I am going through for this. The reward had better be worth it.

I continued onward down the hall, still maintaining quiet. I managed to stay in the dark until I noticed crumpled pieces of paper scattering the hallways. I pressed my body to the wall and watched as one of the guards patrolling the hall, picking up the paper. He muttered something about the monks littering and everything. I managed to stifle a chuckle; the very thought of a palace guard on trash duty was quite amusing.

I followed him quietly, managing to stay in the shadows as he picked up another piece of paper. Every time he did, he would look back, but would see nothing. In an added measure to protect myself, not only did I stay in the shadows, but I would often take cover behind one of the walls, making sure to stay extra out of sight.

I saw the door that would lead me to the inner sanctum of the library and went in. I quickly shut the door behind me and tried to find a way in. One of the blind monks was sitting through a grated window. I noticed a switch behind him that opened the door. I snuck around the circular hall and pulled the switch back. I then began to see him get up from his seat and quietly ran as fast as I could down the other end of the hallway, trying to stay a step ahead of him.

I managed to get into the library, smirking that I was now in. The monks all thought I was Ceila Camron and I proceeded to sit down. It was a relief to sit down finally and, as I sat, I watched as one of the monks brought me the Elder Scroll. I read it and then put it in my bag. Now, I had a problem; the way I came was sealed with the Arrow being used up. The only other way would be back through the Old Way and into the sewers, but where would I go? I got up and ascended the stair case. I got out of the library and proceeded down the moth priest's quarters. Luckily, no one was in it. I had to think of a way out of here, so I thought by ascending the second floor, I could find a way out. Maybe that was why I had the Boots of Springheel Jak; to catch myself from a dangerous fall.

I continued on up the stairs, circling the hallway and avoiding the guards by sticking into the shadows. I eventually came across the Imperial Battlemage's Quarters. Oh, joy. I noticed she was not in, but she did have another set of doors. Chances were, she was in the next set of doors. I had the robe on and I prayed she did not have a detect life spell up or I would be caught.

I picked the locks and she did not notice me. I picked the second set of locks and, as she exited to see what was going on, I slipped into the bedroom and climbed down the chimney chute.

I had gotten the scroll. Now, all I had to do was survive the way back…

Next Chapter:

The Conclusion of the Big Heist.


	29. Chapter 29

**Ahalivia Thief Fic **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Bethesda Studios. I own Ahalivia. _

Chapter 28: The Big One Part 4 

I slid down the chute, wearing my beloved boots. However, as soon as I hit the ground, I noticed they were destroyed. Putting on my mithral boots, I snuck out of the Old Way and back into the sewers, through the vampire's nest. I almost laughed out loud; I had done it. I had pulled it off. Now, all I had to do was make out of the sewers and return to the Gray Fox. This was amazing.

I managed to get to the palace sewers, but I quickly became lost again in the labyrinth of tunnels. The smell was beginning to affect my sense of direction and, I did not want to fight any more vampires unless absolutely necessary. A wrong turn here and there, and I ended up in another sewer. This seemed to go on forever; I was starving, and I was sleep-deprived. When this was all over, I am taking a hot bath at the Tiber Septim hotel and wash all of this filth off my body. The thought sent chills up my spine.

I managed to find some more people as I wandered the sewers. Gods, where was I, and how many of these vampires are underneath the city? I climbed up the first hatch I came across. The light blinded me for a second. I shielded my eyes and covered my mouth as my lungs began to breathe the air in. Then, in a moment, my eyes adjusted and I looked around. I was in the Market District. I was out. I was free!

I sat on the ground, laying my body against a stone wall, catching my breath. I had pulled off one of the greatest robberies of all time. I could hear my stomach growling, so I returned to the Gray Fox in the Elven district. I handed him the scroll and he smiled at me. I began eating voraciously; scarffing down food like there was no tomorrow. I even drank fresh water like I had not in some time. The catacombs, the undead, the whole theft of it all; it was all behind me now. I was going to be a legend. The legendary theft of the Imperial Palace. I could almost hear the stories so far into the future.

The Gray Fox looked at me as I was eating and chuckled. He nodded, saying I did a good job, but there was one more thing I had to do. I nearly choked out some food and glared at him. I was tempted to beat him to a bloody pulp if I had to do something else like that again. He told me to go to the Countess of Anvil and give her this ring. When asked where I got it, he told me that a stranger gave it to me, and to report back on her reaction.

I was tempted to protest. I was tempted to kill the guy. However, he did mention that I would be rewarded handsomely when this was over. I sighed; it beats crawling around in a tomb underneath the palace.

I ventured to Anvil, but I rested at the Count's Arms Inn. I needed a rest so, I bought a room and fell asleep. When I awoke, I took a hot bath and saw that it was afternoon. I could always enjoy a hot bath later. I arrived at the castle and spoke to the countess Umbranox. I handed her the ring and she was stunned. It belonged to her dead husband.

Then, the Gray Fox appeared and explained everything. Apparently, the count disappeared ten years ago, thought to have been dead. He inherited the cowl from the previous Guildmaster of the Thieves Guild and had been cursed to wear it. Until tonight. The curse would be broken as the former Gray Fox renounced it and, he looked at me. He presented me with the cowl and said that, from this day forth, I was the Gray Fox.

I was stunned speechless. I was the legendary guild master of the Thieves Guild. I remember reading the note I had found at the Moth Priests' monastery, but I never thought that this would be happening. I would be leading the Thieves Guild.

The former Gray Fox, now the count of Anvil, told me to search out the hidden location where the thief had stolen this cowl from Nocturnal all those years ago. I knew where to go. The Waterfront.

It made perfect sense to me why the Gray Fox would operate near the Waterfront; he always cared for the poor and protected them. It would make sense he would want to be near them without being near them. The cowl of Nocturnal would protect the identity of the wearer and separate the wearer and identity of the Gray Fox. The curse was lifted and history has changed.

I sat in the ruins at the Waterfront, in the same building as one of the offices. I entered through the back and put the cowl on.

I was now the Gray Fox. The legacy of the Thieves Guild continues…

End of Ahaliva's Tale!


End file.
